Shattered Wings
by Starlighthime
Summary: Usagi has a secret, Eternal Sailor Moon's wings are shattered! The Outers are worried and plan to take her to a place where she can be safe! Old friendships are rekindled, possibly new romances! This is high-angst and deals with rape, so be forewarned!
1. Prologue

A small girl slowly turned a page in her textbook and tapped her pencil against the page in impatient thought. 

"Hotaru-chan?" A girl with shoulder length blue hair and aqua marine eyes leaned her head around the corner. 

"Hai?" The small girl with shoulder length black hair looked up from her studies. 

"I want you going to bed soon, so finish up your school work, okay?" She smiled and started to leave the room. 

"Hai Michiru-mama." Hotaru smiled; her purple eyes sparkling. She examined her last problem and then quickly scribbled down an answer and shut the book, rubbing her eyes and stretching. 

Hotaru stood up and walked out of the study and into the living room, her white-socked feet making little noise on the hardwood floor. Hotaru stopped a moment and leaned over a couch in the living room with a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at it. The woman turned her head so she was facing Hotaru and smiled. 

"Going to get ready for bed, Hotaru-chan?" The woman asked; a hint of laughter in her voice. 

"Hai, Haruka-papa." Hotaru nodded. "I had a little trouble finishing my math, but I got it done." 

"I was wondering why you hadn't come out to see me! Usually we watch TV together before you go to bed." Haruka smiled. 

"Gomen, Haruka-papa." Hotaru looked a little sad. 

"Oh, it's okay." Haruka shifter her weight so she could get a better view of the young girl. "We'll just have to spend more time together tomorrow." Haruka smiled. 

A woman walked into the room with long waist length green hair. The hair on the top was pulled into a small round clump of hair, and her reddish eyes looked merry. 

"Hotaru-chan, I think it's time you took your bath and got ready for bed." 

Hotaru looked up at the woman and nodded. "Hai, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru leaned down and kissed Haruka on the head and started off towards the bathroom. 

"We really have a good girl there." Setsuna smiled as she saw the bathroom door slid shut. 

"I have to agree with you on that one." Haruka picked up the remote and turned off the TV. 

"Anything good on?" Setsuna sat down beside Haruka. 

"Nothing good, the news always depresses me." Haruka sighed and ran her hand through her short blonde locks. 

"If people reported only good news, then no one would want to watch it." 

Haruka nodded at her companion's insight. "Well, at least there is peace in the galaxies once again." Haruka smiled. 

Setsuna nodded. "I'm glad things finally seem to be winding down and we can live semi-normal lives again."

Haruka nodded and there was silence for a moment as the two enjoyed each other's quiet company.

Michiru walked into the room and leaned up against the door jam. She yawned and stretched making a small noise as she did such. "What a long day." She sighed and sat down on the other side of Haruka. 

"Tired, love?" Haruka asked as she wound her fingers around those of Michiru.

"Yes, I am very tired. I think I'll be going to bed early." She sighed and leaned against Haruka's shoulder. 

"Nobody said that raising Hotaru would be easy," Haruka smiled, thinking about their small companion. 

"Well," Michiru stood up. "I'm going to bed," She turned towards Setsuna. "Goodnight, Setsuna-san." She bowed slightly. 

Setsuna bowed he head gently. "Good night, Michiru-san." 

Michiru turned towards Haruka and smiled. "Going to bed?" She asked. 

Haruka nodded. "Sure, I'll be in soon." She smiled and Michiru walked into their bedroom and gently shut the door. 

"You can go to bed," Setsuna smiled. "I'll say goodnight to Hotaru." Her reddish eyes sparkled merrily. 

Haruka grinned. "Arigato, Setsuna-san." She stood up and bowed her head slightly. "I hope you sleep well." 

"You too." Setsuna bowed her head slowly, and Haruka went into the room she shared with Michiru and quietly shut the door. 

Setsuna sat for a moment in quiet, and she heard the shower turn off and Hotaru walked out of the bathroom and into her own room, covered with a towel. 

Setsuna stood up and waited a few moments and then went to Hotaru's room and knocked quietly. 

"Come in," Hotaru called cheerfully from the other side of the door.

Setsuna opened the door and smiled as she saw Hotaru climb into her bed, wearing a new nightgown that was pink with blue lace. 

"Are you ready to be tucked in?" She asked. 

Hotaru nodded and Setsuna walked over and tucked the blankets around the young child. 

Hotaru yawned loudly and blinked several times, trying to blink away the accumulated tears. 

"Good night, Hotaru-chan." Setsuna kissed Hotaru's forehead and got up and turned off the light. Setsuna then went into her own room, and the house was filled with the silence of night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Setsuna woke up with a start; beads of sweat had accumulated around her forehead. She quickly swung her legs out of bed and rushed into Hotaru's room, fearing that her bad dream might come true that the small child was missing. 

She opened the door and to her surprise, found the small girl sitting on the edge of her bed, staring off into space. The light had been turned on, and the young child looked worried. 

"Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna quickly went to the side of the child and knelt near the edge of the bed. 

Setsuna turned her head and saw Michiru and Haruka entering the room, their eyes wide with surprise. 

"Is she okay?" Haruka asked, a worried expression on her face. 

"I think she's okay." Setsuna felt Hotaru's forehead and found the temperature to be normal. She turned to her companions and raised an eyebrow. "Did you two have nightmares about her, too?" 

The two looked at each other and then nodded. 

Suddenly Hotaru stirred, making a little whimpering noise. The group was silent and seemed to hold their breaths. 

"The Princess is in danger." Hotaru said quietly. 

"Danger?" Setsuna grew worried. 

Hotaru nodded slowly. "The angel has no means of protection, now that her wings have been cut off. Now she cannot fly away." 

"I don't understand." Michiru looked worried. 

"The Princess cannot escape her fate alone." Hotaru's eyes filled with tears. "Her wings have been clipped, and now she is broken. The angel has fallen . . ." She whispered, allowing the tears the slide quietly down her face. 

"Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, surprise in her voice. 

"What can we do?" Setsuna asked. 

"Give her a new start, and allow her wings to grow back." Hotaru's eerie prophecy filled the room. "We must take her away from where she has fallen. The Princess must survive at all costs." Hotaru's body went limp, and Setsuna caught it mid air. 

"Is Usagi in danger?" Michiru asked. 

Setsuna looked at her companions and nodded. "We must go to her tomorrow and make sure she is okay." A gleam of worry filled her eyes. "We must protect the Princess at all costs."

***

[Author's Note: Hello, and I'm starting a new fic! ^_^ I hope you all like it thus far, and don't worry, I'll still be working on my other fic as well! Remember, I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks in advance!]


	2. Wings Discovered

Usagi awoke with a start, sweat beading on her forehead. Her long blonde locks were matted and covered her face. She quickly threw the blankets off of herself and walked into the bathroom. She reached over and turned on the light, letting the water run, and then splashing the cold water on her face. 

She sighed and reached her hand out for a towel, and when she found one, quickly brought it to her face and blotted it dry. 

She opened her blue eyes slowly and stared into the mirror, looking at her expression. 

"Everything is fine, Usagi!" She said aloud to herself. "It was just a dream, everything is fine. Even if something did happen, Mamo-chan would protect you!" She shook her finger at her reflection, bad thoughts still tugging at the corner of her mind. 

She set the towel down onto the sink corner and then turned off the light and walked back into her room and sat down on her bed. 

She reached onto her bedside table and picked up a small picture of herself and her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. She stared at the picture a moment, deep in thought. With a nod, she placed the picture face down on her bedside table, and then took a brush and started the tedious job of brushing her blonde hair straight again. 

Once it was all brushed, it seemed to gleam in the moonlight. Usagi set the brush down and then sat at the edge of her bed, peering out the window at the clear starry night. Her eyes scanned the stars that she could see from her bed a moment, and then she sighed and climbed back underneath her covers. With a loud sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi awoke from the sound of her alarm, something she rarely did. She quickly turned it off and rolling over and sighing, climbed out of her bed and quickly got dressed in her school uniform. Usagi sat at her mirror and carefully pulled her hair into two round clumps of hair, two odangoes, as they were so commonly called, and she smiled at her reflection. 

Usagi reached into one of her drawers and clasped a gold locket. It was heart shaped with little wings, and she quickly fastened it to the center of the bow on her uniform. 

A small black cat quickly jumped onto her vanity, her tail swishing playfully. 

"Up already, Usagi-chan?" The cat asked; a moon symbol on her forehead glinting in the sunshine of the morning. 

"Yeah, for once." Usagi sweat dropped. 

"Well, maybe it means you're growing up." The cat smiled. 

Usagi nodded slowly as a grin spread across her face. "Maybe I'll become a refined queen and you won't even recognize me!" She smiled. 

The cat stifled a laugh for a moment. 

"Luna!" Usagi scowled. "Fine," She stood up, clutching her small briefcase with her schoolbooks in it. "I'll just go down stairs where I'm appreciated!" And with a huff, the blonde haired girl walked down the stairs. 

"Usagi, I didn't mean it!" The cat laughed and walked after her, hoping her own breakfast was ready. 

Usagi ignored the black cat and walked into the kitchen. 

"Awake so early?" Her mother smiled, spotting her daughter in the doorway. 

"Hai, Oka-san!" Usagi smiled. 

"Well, your breakfast is ready." The woman turned around and saw that her daughter had wasted no time getting started. The woman sighed and shook her head, her purple hair spilling out of the messy ponytail she had pulled it into to allow her to cook easier. 

Usagi stood up, after quickly downing her breakfast and smiled. "Arigato, Oka-san." She bowed. "I guess I'll be going now!" She smiled and started out the door. 

"Your lunch!" Her mother caught her in the hallway, handing Usagi a bag with her name on it and placing a small kiss on her daughter's head. "Have a good day!" 

Usagi nodded and slid on her shoes and left the house, walking down the street a little way until she heard a voice. 

"Koneko-chan!" The hauntingly familiar voice reached her ears. Usagi spun around and spotted Haruka leaning up against the passenger side of a bright red sports car. "Want a lift?" The masculine blonde's eyes gleamed. 

Usagi nodded and quickly got into the car, and Haruka hopped into the driver's seat and the two sped off down the street.

"Not so fast!" Usagi's eyes grew wide as the trees and buildings were a blur. 

"Fine," Haruka laughed. "Wouldn't want you to get a heart attack or anything." She smiled and slowed the car down, adjusting with traffic.

"Ne, Haruka-chan," Usagi looked at her companion. "Is there any reason you picked me up today?" Usagi's eyes sparkled with question. 

Haruka smiled. "Iie, Hime." She addressed Usagi formally. "I just thought you would like a ride to school, that's all." She smiled and the two were quiet for a moment. 

Haruka cleared her throat and then her eyes drifted over to Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan, has everything been okay between you and Mamoru?" She was rather blunt and forthright. 

Usagi blushed a moment, and her gaze drifted back towards the window. "Everything is fine." Her response made Haruka think it was automatic. 

"Are you sure?" Haruka felt a little uneasy, and that feeling was reflected in the car speeding up. 

"Would I lie to you, Haruka-chan?" Usagi turned towards Haruka, her eyes shimmering with innocence. 

Haruka nodded. "I guess not." She shrugged and the car slowed down as they approached Usagi's school. 

Haruka shut off the car and started walking Usagi to the school. 

Usagi blushed, stopped and looked at Haruka. "I'm not a baby." She informed her. 

"I know that." Haruka smiled and ruffled Usagi's bangs. "But you're still my Koneko-chan and," she was interrupted by a scream, and Haruka's eyes looked worried. 

"A youma?" Usagi's eyes looked scared. 

"I don't know." Haruka quickly took a fighting stance and held her transformation wand that allowed her to transform into Sailor Uranus. 

"Come on!" Haruka grabbed Usagi's hand and they quickly secreted themselves in a small grove of trees near the school. Haruka leaned out around the trees and saw a woman attacking some of the students. 

"We need to protect them!" Haruka gripped her wand tightly and was about to throw it into the air to call upon her powers when she felt a tug from Usagi. Haruka turned and looked at Usagi, whose blue eyes were filled with tears. 

"I can't fight, Haruka-chan." She whispered. "Not anymore." 

"Nani?" Haruka looked surprised as she heard another scream from the students. 

"AQUA RHAPSODY!" Haruka looked out and saw that Sailor Mercury had already entered the scene. 

"It's a good thing she always gets here on time." Haruka muttered under her breath as she stared at the blue haired Senshi. Haruka's gaze was quickly turned back towards her princess. "You need to help them." Haruka said, worried that maybe her princess had gone soft after the last major battle with Sailor Galaxia. 

"I can't." Usagi whispered, looking at the ground. 

"You need to!" Haruka threw her stick into the air. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She called as she was quickly transformed into the Senshi of the planet of Uranus. Quickly turning towards Usagi, she nodded slowly. "Come when you need to, we'll do the fighting!" And with that, she ran off towards Sailor Mercury. 

Usagi stood, clutching her locket in one hand, looking on worriedly. 

"WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus sent an attack at the youma, temporarily weakening it. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus called. 

Usagi nodded slowly and threw her locket into the air. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!" She called and quickly was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. 

As she ran onto the scene, she quickly pulled out her Moon tier and called upon her powers. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" She shouted and the youma was promptly turned back into a teacher and fell to the ground, unharmed. 

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus stood, looking at Eternal Sailor Moon, their eyes transfixed on her fuku. 

Eternal Sailor Moon slowly lowered her tier down, and her eyes slowly lowered to the ground as she saw her companions looking at her. 

"Your wings . . ." Sailor Mercury blurted. 

Eternal Sailor Moon looked up at Sailor Mercury sadly, nodding slowly. Where Eternal Sailor Moon usually had long beautiful white wings, the wings were tattered and torn, barely hanging onto her back by a thin thread. The wings looked bloodied, and Sailor Moon let a few tears fall down her face, as she turned and ran back towards the small grove of trees, de-transforming and collapsing under a tree as she did such. 

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus looked at each other, and nodded, quickly hurrying into the grove of trees and de-transforming when they were out of sight. 

"Usagi-chan?" The Senshi of Mercury quickly went to Usagi's side, her blue hair messy, and her blue eyes concerned for the welfare of her friend. 

Usagi sat under the tree, sobbing quietly. 

Haruka stood near the tree, worriedly looking upon the scene. "Do you think she'll be okay, Ami?" Haruka asked.

"What happened to you, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked gently, touching Usagi on the shoulder. 

Usagi looked up at her friend, tears staining her face. "Nothing happened, Ami-chan. I . . .just . . .can't fight anymore." She whispered as she slowly lowered her head onto her arms, which were resting on her knees. 

Haruka sighed and ran her hand through her hair, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a communicator. She pressed a button and Michiru's face quickly popped onto the screen. 

"Anything wrong, Haruka?" Michiru looked a little worried. 

"I don't think Hime is feeling well, so I'll be bringing her home with me, today." Haruka said quietly.

Michiru nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll have something ready for her to eat." 

Haruka nodded and turned off the screen and then looked back at Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan, don't cry, you're okay." Ami patted her on her shoulder. 

Haruka touched Ami on the shoulder and Ami turned towards her. "I'm going to take her home . . .it isn't safe for her to be here." Haruka said quietly, and Ami nodded. 

Haruka reached down and helped Usagi to stand up. "Come on, Koneko-chan." Haruka said quietly. "I'm going to take you home with me, so we can talk for a while, okay?"

Usagi nodded slowly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. They both went back to Haruka's car, and Ami stood nervously next to the car door. Haruka let Usagi in and then turned towards Ami. 

"Call a meeting, I doubt Hime will be in any condition to go home tonight." 

Ami nodded. "Do you think she'll be okay?" 

Haruka shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it." She looked through the car window and then back at Ami. "We'll keep you informed." Haruka nodded and got into the car, and Ami looked on watching as the car left. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka brought Usagi into the house, and her crying had slowed down. As she brought Usagi into the house, Hotaru walked out of her room and watched with wide eyes as her princess was brought onto the couch. 

"I think I'll be fine, Haruka-chan." Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue that Haruka had handed her. "I'm just a little shaky after that battle, I guess." She sighed and smiled. 

Setsuna walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. 

Hotaru walked into the room and sat down next to Usagi, letting her hand gently pat Usagi's shoulder. 

"Are you feeling okay, Hime?" Hotaru asked, her dark eyes concerned. 

Usagi laughed. "Don't look so down, Hotaru-chan, I'm fine." She grinned.

Michiru walked into the room, a book in her hand, and she hovered near the TV. 

"I don't think you're fine, Usagi." Haruka sighed. 

"Demo…I am!" Usagi looked a little angry. 

"Can you transform and show Setsuna what we saw?" Haruka crossed her arms.

Usagi looked down at the ground for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to." She whispered. "I feel so . . .vulnerable." 

"We'll protect you, Hime!" Hotaru smiled. "I promise!" She put out her pinky and Usagi laughed and wiped her eyes. 

"Fine, okay, Hotaru-chan." Usagi took off her compact and held it in the air as she stood up. "Moon Eternal Make-up!" She yelled, and soon she was dressed as Eternal Sailor Moon, the wings on her back, still bloodied and barely hanging onto her fuku. 

"Sailor Moon!" Michiru gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. 

Hotaru looked away sadly, and wiped away a stray tear. 

"It's not that bad, really!" Eternal Sailor Moon tried to smile. "I mean, I can still use my tier, and I still have my powers!"

"Oh, Sailor Moon, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Setsuna asked, looking at her Princess with sadness. 

Eternal Sailor Moon looked down at the ground, and de-transformed. "I just thought that Mamo-chan would protect me, so I shouldn't bother you." She said quietly, as she sat herself back onto the couch. "I didn't want to worry you." She sighed and looked up at her companions. 

"Why would you think something like that?" Hotaru asked, setting her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "We care deeply for you, and want you to be safe!"

Usagi turned toward the young girl and smiled. "I know you care about me, I care about you all too. So don't you see I was trying to protect you?" 

"Protect us?" Haruka went on alert, as if Usagi was trying to hide something from them.

"Well, I don't mean protect you, exactly . . ." Usagi noticed Haruka's change in expression and tried to remedy the situation. "Oh, you know me, using weird words." She laughed. 

"What would you try and protect us from, Hime?" Haruka asked, now worried that Usagi was hiding something from her Senshi. 

Usagi sighed and looked at the floor. "Just that my wings . . .are shattered." She sighed. 

"But if you don't tell us something like this, how can we protect you if you are in danger?" Michiru asked, worried. 

"Oh," Usagi smiled. "I wouldn't be in any danger anyway, with the galaxies at peace and all." She smiled. "And I always have Mamo-chan to protect me . . ." 

"He doesn't do a good job of it." Haruka sighed, looking away. 

"What did you mean by that?" Usagi started to get angry. 

"All she means is that he isn't very powerful." Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "He can't protect you as well as we would be able to, as a team." She smiled and saw Usagi relax. 

"I guess you're right, I mean," She searched for words, "You all are pretty strong together." She smiled. 

"Hai!" Hotaru grinned and did a small victory sign. "Sailor Senshi are unbeatable."

"Although," Setsuna sighed, placing her hand onto her chin. "I think that you being here is a risk, not just to you, but to our future." Setsuna shook her head. "I'm not sure if you'll be safe."

"What do you mean?" Usagi looked worried. 

"I'm worried that you are going to be a target . . ." Setsuna sighed and walked to the window, looking outside. 

"A target? Who would target me? I thought that the galaxies are at peace!" Usagi felt tears start to well up in her eyes. 

"They may be at peace right now," Michiru said quietly. "But any small threat could be heightened if you are weak!"

Usagi nodded slowly, taking in all of the information her Outer Senshi had given her. 

"Then . . .what should I do?" Usagi looked up, asking for advice from her friends. 

"You need to go somewhere where you can be safe and protected." Hotaru started, an eerie presence filling her again. "It needs to be in secret, and we need to go right away . . .otherwise, you are in danger, my Hime. " Hotaru's face went back to normal, and she blinked a few times in confusion. 

"Hotaru said something like that last night as well." Haruka nodded, thinking deeply. 

"So . . .does that mean I have to go away?" Usagi asked. 

The Outer Senshi nodded slowly. 

"I can arrange it, and we can transport you tonight, Hime. It must be under secret though, and no one must know you are gone." Setsuna looked at Usagi.

"We're going to need some extra help with this," Michiru nodded, looking at Setsuna as a plan started formulating in her head. 

***

[Author's Note: Well, I guess I'm kind of surprised that I actually got reviews! *laughs* I mean, I barely did any advertising for this fic . . .^_^;;;; Maybe I just have a cult following? O.O *gets worried as she sees people following her with candles* Uhm . . .yeah. Well, remember that I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm just borrowing the characters for my own devious wants! ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think!]


	3. Arrival On Kinmoku

Dusk had approached when the Senshi had started their plan. Usagi and the other Outer Senshi stood on the rooftop of the school, using this place as their means of get-away. 

Another girl stood with them, her long blonde hair was pulled into a red bow, and her features seemed to echo those of Usagi. 

"Minako-chan, I'm still so sorry." Usagi went over to the blonde haired girl and set her hands onto her shoulders. 

"You know I'd do anything for you, Usagi-chan." Minako smiled. "I'll just look on it as an acting experience!" She grinned and a white cat with a moon symbol on his head jumped onto her shoulder. 

"Artemis, it's not like you'll be put out of home!" She grinned and pet the cat under his chin. 

Luna, Usagi's black cat stood near Usagi's feet and smiled. "The plan may be a bit shady, but if Setsuna-san thinks we need it, then we need it." 

Minako nodded. "Everyone will think I'm off at the modeling pageant in England, and no one will be any wiser." 

"But won't the girls find out?" Usagi looked worriedly at Setsuna. 

Setsuna smiled. "No, because Usagi has had some trouble with her studies, she will be finishing the end of this term at a boarding school two towns over. If the girls do come to visit our new 'Usagi' then she'll be disguised." 

"The last time Minako tried it, it didn't work too well." Usagi giggled as she pictured Minako dressed up as Sailor Moon. 

"Our magic is stronger this time." Luna smiled. "Now I don't want you to worry, Usagi-chan, everything here will be taken care of." 

Usagi nodded. "The only thing I'm worried about it not being able to say goodbye to Mamo-chan." Tears started to fill the corners of her eyes. 

"He'll be preoccupied with school work, and we've already informed him that you had to go away to boarding school. We can forward his letters and you can still answer them if you like." Luna smiled. "See? Everything is taken care of." 

Usagi nodded. "If you all want to go through this much trouble for me, I suppose it is worth it."

The Outer Senshi all nodded in unison. 

"It is time." Setsuna looked up at the starry night. 

Minako nodded and held a small pen in the air. "Luna Pen, I call upon your powers to disguise me as Usagi, and also as Eternal Sailor Moon!" As she called out the spell, Minako was quickly transformed into a spitting image of Usagi. 

"Wow," Usagi grinned. "I guess it is stronger then it was before." She inspected Minako. 

"Now hurry and go!" Minako smiled. "I told you everything here will be taken care of." 

Usagi nodded and hugged her friend tightly. "I'll write to you, Minako-chan." She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. 

"Okay, I'll write back, now go, before someone sees us." Minako smiled and pushed Usagi towards the Outer Senshi. 

"Are you ready?" Setsuna looked at the others. 

They nodded and threw their transformation pens into the air. 

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-Up!" 

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!" All four girls were transformed and they looked at Usagi. 

"This will be the last time you are Sailor Moon for a while, so enjoy it." Sailor Pluto nodded sagely. 

Usagi nodded and held her compact in the air. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!" She was turned into Eternal Sailor Moon, her wings looked worse then they had been previously. 

Minako covered her mouth and nodded, noticing Sailor Moon's new form, and realizing why the Outer Senshi were so decided in pulling off the plan for her. 

Eternal Sailor Moon leaned down and scratched Luna on the chin before walking over to where the Outer Senshi stood. They all held hands and Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the center, and soon the Senshi focused energy and were transported off of the planet of Earth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When all of the Senshi touched ground again, Eternal Sailor Moon passed out and was caught by Sailor Uranus. 

"It's a good thing we did this tonight, otherwise, I don't know how long she would have lasted." Sailor Uranus quickly touched Eternal Sailor Moon's locket, de-transforming her back into Usagi. 

Sailor Uranus scooped Usagi up and they started walking to a tall building that was in the distance, and before long, they made it to the massive palace's gates. 

Sailor Pluto looked nervously at the other Senshi a moment, and then hesitantly knocked on the gate. 

An attendant quickly walked to the gate, brandishing a weapon resembling a spear. 

"What is your business here at the palace?" The guard asked roughly. 

"We hail from the Milky Way galaxy." Sailor Pluto said strongly. "We come in peace and wish an audience with Princess Kakyuu. We are the Sailor Senshi of Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. We also carry with us Princess Serenity, or Eternal Sailor Moon." 

"Princess Serenity?" The guard quickly touched her head in a salute. "I'm sorry if I treated you roughly, I'll allow you in at once." The guard quickly pressed a button and the gate was opened. 

"Thank you," Sailor Pluto bowed her head slightly. 

"I can send for someone to take you to Princess Kakyuu right away." The guard reached down on her necklace and placed a whistle in her mouth and blew sharply three times. 

Another guard came out of the palace and nodded, not saying a word, and took the Senshi inside of the palace. 

The Outer Senshi walked down the large halls of the palace, their footsteps echoing on the floor that resembled marble. The palace seemed to be decorated with various shades of red, and many tapestries could be seen as the Senshi walked down the hallways. 

Sailor Saturn stopped a moment and examined a tapestry, and noticed the familiar picture of Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Saturn reached out and touched the tapestry, looking in awe at the workmanship. 

Sailor Neptune turned around and cleared her throat. "Sailor Saturn," She reprimanded and Sailor Saturn blushed and quickly hurried to catch up with the other Senshi. 

The Guard stopped in front of a large set of double doors. The guard turned to the Senshi and bowed, taking her leave of them. 

"Does this mean that we just go in?" Sailor Neptune asked. 

Sailor Pluto shrugged and touched the door and found that it looked very heavy, but could be opened with ease. 

As the Senshi walked into the throne room, they found it eerily empty. The Senshi slowly walked down towards the throne, finding it odd that the room was lit with candles and the rest of the palace had been lit with what seemed like electricity. 

Sailor Pluto who stood at the front of the group, suddenly stopped and turned around, and the other Senshi did the same. 

"Welcome!" Princess Kakyuu walked up to them from behind, looking as if she was out of breath. "Gomen about not being here, I had to hurry from dinner!" She smiled and bowed deeply to the Outer Senshi. "What brings you . . ." Princess Kakyuu looked at Sailor Uranus and noticed Usagi, unconscious in her arms. Princess Kakyuu looked at the Senshi, worried. 

"Eternal Sailor Moon has been having some problems." Sailor Pluto sighed and shook her head. "I suggest we lie her down somewhere and discuss some things." 

"Anything for Sailor Moon." Princess Kakyuu bowed and started to walk out of the Throne room and the Senshi followed her. 

Princess Kakyuu went to a room and opened the door, ushering the Senshi inside. They found a bed inside, and Sailor Uranus gently laid Usagi down on the bed. 

"Come, we can go back into the Throne Room to discuss things." Princess Kakyuu led the Senshi back into the Throne Room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Star Healer was walking slowly down the palace hallways, bored as she completed her evening rounds. She stopped near a balcony and lazily looked outside, flipping her silver ponytail over her shoulder and sighing. 

"Healer-san!" A voice called and Sailor Star Healer turned around, and saw an out of breath servant in front of her. 

"What is it?" Sailor Star Healer's emerald eyes flashed with annoyance. 

"The Outer Senshi from the Milky Way have come for a visit, and Princess Kakyuu has requested your presence!" The servant was obviously excited, recalling all of the tales she heard about the famous Outer Senshi of the Milky Way Galaxy. 

"I wonder what they could want." Sailor Star Healer bowed quickly to the servant and found herself running down the hallways of the palace, her hip length boots clacking on the empty hallway floor. As she approached the door to the Throne Room, she was a little out of breath, but hurriedly pushed open the doors and rushed inside. 

"Princess Kakyuu," Sailor Star Healer bowed as she addressed her Princess and then bowed to the Outer Senshi. "I came as soon as I heard." She straightened and looked at the Senshi. 

"The Senshi were just explaining a problem to me." Princess Kakyuu sat down in her throne and sighed. 

"A problem?" Sailor Star Healer looked worried. 

"Eternal Sailor Moon's wings have . . .well, been shattered." Sailor Pluto sighed, shaking her head. "She is incredibly weak, and we fear her being around Earth in her weakened state, as any small threat could easily overpower her." 

"So you want Usagi-sama to stay here until she can grow better and return to Earth safely?" Princess Kakyuu placed her hand to her chin in thought. 

"If we could impose on your generosity." Sailor Neptune looked at the ground a moment. "Sailor Uranus and I have reason to believe that the threat that hurt her still exists on Earth, and so we took her from there in secret and now Usagi has a stand in, and that stand in was send to a boarding school to detract attention from Usagi not actually being there." 

"So you went through great lengths to make her leaving a secret?" Princess Kakyuu asked. 

"Hai, Kakyuu-sama." Sailor Saturn nodded. "We are really worried about her, and we don't want her to be hurt again!" Her small eyes started to fill with tears. 

Princess Kakyuu got off of her throne and walked over to the small Senshi. 

"Don't worry, Saturn-chan." Princess Kakyuu placed her hands on Sailor Saturn's shoulders. "I promise that Usagi-sama can stay here and we will protect her." 

"Arigato!" Sailor Saturn threw her arms around the Princess and Kakyuu laughed. 

"Sailor Saturn," Sailor Pluto nodded at the small Senshi and she quickly went back to standing still. 

Sailor Uranus bowed to Princess Kakyuu. "Kakyuu-hime, I'd like to thank you for keeping Usagi here. We need to go to make sure attention won't be attracted from us being gone, but we will come and visit as soon as we can." She bowed. 

"I promise that Usagi-sama will be well protected here." Princess Kakyuu smiled. 

"Arigato again." The Outer Sailor Senshi started to leave the Throne Room. 

"Wait!" Princess Kakyuu walked up to Sailor Pluto and handed her a small compact. "Here is a communicator, if you need anything, I will be here." 

"Arigato, you are a life saver." The Outer Senshi bowed and left the Throne Room, and soon left Kinmoku. 

Sailor Star Healer and Princess Kakyuu stood together for a moment in silence. 

"So Usagi really is hurt then?" Sailor Star Healer sighed and ran her hand through her silver bangs. 

Princess Kakyuu nodded slowly. "I didn't think something like this would have happened to Eternal Sailor Moon, but you could really tell they were worried about her." Princess Kakyuu sat down on her throne. 

"I would have thought the pompous Outer Senshi to turn to us last of all." Sailor Star Healer looked at the ground a moment. 

"Don't say things like that," Princess Kakyuu scolded. 

Sailor Star Healer blushed. "Gomen," She shook her head. 

The two were silent a moment and then Princess Kakyuu sighed. 

"Won't Fighter be happy to see her?" 

Sailor Star Healer nodded, thinking about how her ebony haired companion would practically die to know that the person she loved more then anything in the world was in the palace with her. 

"Wouldn't it be a funny trick to play on Fighter?" Sailor Star Healer started to laugh. 

Princess Kakyuu shook her head. "If you are going to play any tricks on Fighter, just don't tell me about them." She stood up. "I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Healer." Princess Kakyuu started to leave and Sailor Star Healer bowed as her Princess left the room. 

Sailor Star Healer grinned widely, playing a trick on her fellow Senshi would prove to be fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~

{Author's Note: Arigato for all of the reviews and the support. After I had written a great deal on this fic, (probably twenty pages) that I had written after posting the last chapter, I had decided I wasn't going to write anymore on it, not liking how it had turned out. But don't worry, I took a break and then worked on S.W.A.K. and came back to this one and wrote a lot more. ^_^ So I'm sure there will be more updates in the future…soon! *hugs all of her readers* I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think, I don't mind, and appreciate criticism . . . like the criticism I got about the Japanese words with the English words. Do you guys think that adding the Japanese to the dialog doesn't make it flow? I'm actually really considering this criticism for my work.. Thank you . . .and please tell me what you think!]


	4. The Meeting

Sailor Star Fighter sighed as she started her rounds around the palace. Her ebony hair was pulled into a long ponytail and it cascaded down her back and swished silently behind her in the night air. Pausing a moment, she stopped and stared at a tapestry on the wall. She always found herself stopping here and standing for at least a few moments. 

Her sapphire eyes flickered slowly over the well-known tapestry. 

A picture of Princess Serenity defeating Sailor Galaxia was on the tapestry. Behind Princess Serenity was a small picture of Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and their other companion, Sailor Star Maker. 

Sailor Star Fighter reached up and gently touched the tapestry where Princess Serenity was. 

"Odango . . ." She whispered. "How are you?" Sailor Star Fighter usually made it a habit of talking to the tapestry, something she figured was a little weird, but it at least kept her sane. "I miss your shine, Odango." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 

Sailor Star Fighter sighed and kept walking down the hallway, her black hair swishing silently behind her. 

'How are you, Odango?' Fighter wondered to herself. 'Are you happy? Are you with your . . .boyfriend?' Fighter tried to fight back the tears that started to come to her eyes. 'He's so lucky, you have such a sweet shine . . .' She sighed and leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down and sat on the cold floor. She sat, her head resting on her knees for a moment as she tried to recover herself. She was not acting like the strong warrior that she should have been. 

'And to think, you've been reduced to this.' She sighed and shook her head. She summoned up some energy and de-transformed herself to her male form, the one she felt more comfortable in anyway. 

"Fighter!" Hearing a voice, he looked up and saw Sailor Star Healer standing in front of him. 

"Being a man again, Seiya?" She asked, as she flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder. 

"I like this form, for your information." Seiya slowly stood up. 

"Well, fine, stay like that for all I care." Sailor Star Healer grinned. "Anyway, I have some fun duties for you."

"Oh boy." Seiya rolled his eyes. 

"I traded you the rounds duty and you get to visit the sick people!" She laughed. 

"Again?" Seiya started to grow angry. "You did this the other week without asking me!"

"Well, I thought it might get your mind off of things. Anyway," She leaned on her hip, "*I* don't want to get sick." 

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He shrugged. "Which room am I supposed to visit?" 

"The one across from the Throne Room." Sailor Star Healer hid the smirk that started to go across her face. "Princess Kakyuu wants you to talk with her a while."

"Fine," Seiya started to walk off. 

Sailor Star Healer watched Seiya walk off a moment, before turning around to finish the rounds. 'If only you knew, Seiya.' She thought to herself. 'If only you knew.' She smiled. 

Seiya walked down the hallways slowly, he hated visiting the sick people. They were usually people from town and he always had to tell him about when he beat Sailor Galaxia with Princess Serenity. Everyone in the entire planet had heard the story and wanted to hear it firsthand from someone who was there. Seiya sighed and knocked on the door three times. Hearing no answer, he walked into the room and walked over to the bed, sitting on a chair that was next to the bed. 

"Oi, you're entertainment has arrived." He sat down slowly in the chair and then turned on the bedside light. He shielded his eyes a moment as they adjusted to the brighter light and then he looked at the sleeping form on the bed. 

"Odango?" Seiya's hand flew to his mouth, staring at the sleeping figure on the bed. 'It can't be,' His mind screamed. 'It must be a horrible trick . . .a horrible trick.' 

Usagi stirred on the bed, her blue eyes slowly fluttering open and looking at the person next to her. 

Seiya felt tears enter his eyes as he quickly pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. 

"Hello?" Usagi asked quietly, sitting up in the bed and looking at Seiya a moment in surprise. 

"Odango?" Seiya turned towards her, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Usagi stopped a moment, and she felt as if her heart had stopped. "S . . .Seiya?" She asked in amazement. After a moment of staring at each other, Usagi threw her arms around him in a tight hug. 

Seiya was astonished, and felt as if he couldn't move for a few moments. 

"Seiya, is it really you?" Usagi leaned back and looked him in the face and smiled broadly. "It really is you!" She smiled. "I missed you!" 

"I missed you, too." Seiya finally found his voice. 

"You did?" Usagi smiled. 

"Of course I did, Odango," Seiya's voice broke and he blushed. "Demo . . .what are you doing here?" He was still surprised. 

"Oh," Usagi blushed. "Just a vacation." She lied, she didn't want Seiya to know the real reason she was there was because she was in jeopardy.

"Just a vacation, huh?" Seiya grinned. "You missed me too much, ne?" He grinned. 

Usagi felt her face flush. "That's not it!" She grabbed a pillow and smacked him playfully. "For your information, Mamo-chan and I are doing just fine, I didn't come because I wanted to see you!" She laughed. 

Seiya smiled, but inside he felt his heart break. "I'm glad everything with you and Mamoru is working out . . ." He sighed and tried not to let Usagi see that his eyes were in pain. 

"How long has it been?" Usagi asked, her eyes looking over the familiar features of her friend. 

"One year, six month, three days . . .four hours . . .twenty three minutes." Seiya slowly rattled off. 

Usagi looked at him in shock a moment, and then laughed. "I take it nothing else interesting has been happening around here?" 

Seiya looked at her and grinned, noticing her features glowing in the soft lamplight of the room. "Yeah, it's pretty boring around here," He looked into her eyes. 

"Seiya," Usagi smiled. "Can I get something to eat?" Her stomach growled and Seiya laughed. 

"Sure, I can go and get you something if you wish." He stood up. 

"Can I come too?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes filled with fear. 

Seiya raised an eyebrow and Usagi looked at the ground. "I just don't want to be alone." She whispered. 

"Sure you don't, Odango!" Seiya grinned and helped her stand up. "Kinmoku's kitchens are sure to satisfy even your eating habits!" He threaded his arm through hers to help her walk, noticing she was a little weak, and he thought it was from the journey.

"Oi," Usagi smiled. "I don't eat THAT much." 

"You only eat like a horse," Seiya grinned and opened the door. 

"I do not!" Usagi laughed. 'I'm laughing.' Usagi thought to herself. 'When was the last time I felt I could truly be myself?' Usagi relaxed and let her weight fall against Seiya more. 

"Are you feeling okay, Odango?" Seiya asked.

Usagi didn't respond, her mind being elsewhere. 

"Odango?" Seiya stopped walking and looked at her.

Usagi looked at Seiya and smiled, her eyes focusing on him. "Gomen, I didn't hear that, my mind was elsewhere." She smiled. 

Seiya nodded. "I just asked if you were okay." Seiya's face was a little worried. 

"Oh, I'm okay . . .now that I'm with you." Usagi smiled. 

Seiya's face started to blush and he started to walk again. 'What did she mean by that?' Seiya's mind raced. 

"What sort of foods do you eat here?" Usagi asked. 

"Well, they don't make hamburgers," Seiya smiled. "Earth seems to be the only place I can gets them." He shook his head. 

Usagi smiled. "That's because you always make your own food the best." Usagi winked. 

Seiya and Usagi got to another set of large heavy-looking double doors. 

"Here is the kitchen, where Kinmokians get their best cuisine." Seiya announced. 

"I'm excited already." Usagi giggled. 

Seiya pushed open the door to reveal a large dining room. A servant was sitting near the door and she quickly stood up and walked over to the two and bowed deeply. 

"What can we get you this fine evening?" She asked. 

"Odango here is hungry." Seiya looked at Usagi. "It would be nice if they could make her a traditional dinner in the kitchen." Seiya smiled. 

"Oh, it will be no problem." She servant bowed again and then hesitated. "Forgive my assumption, but are you Princess Serenity?" She asked, eyes full of wonder. 

Usagi nodded. "I am Princess Serenity, pleased to meet you." She bowed. 

The servant bowed even deeper. "The pleasure is solely mine, for meeting the woman who saved our galaxies from destruction. I am in your debt." 

Seiya rolled his eyes. 'The palace servants always act weird,' he thought. "Okay, Usagi and I are going to go and sit down." He brought Usagi to a table and pulled out the chair for her. 

Usagi sat down in it and Seiya pushed it in, and Usagi blushed as Seiya went to the other side of the table and sat down. 

"Mamoru never did that for me, I thought they only did it in movies." She blushed. 

Seiya looked up at her and smiled. "Well, I thought you deserve to be treated like a lady for once." He took a sip of his glass of water. 

Usagi nodded, and for a moment, they sat in silence. Seiya's mind was racing with thoughts and questions, things he was dying to ask Usagi. 

Seiya opened his mouth and no words came out for a moment. "Odango . . ." Seiya started. 

"Hai?" Usagi smiled and looked up at him, her blue eyes shimmering. 

Seiya hesitated again, and took another sip of his water. "How is Earth doing?" He scowled as he realized he had chickened out of the question. 

"Earth?" She asked, amused. "Earth is doing fine, everything is peaceful, and all I have to worry about is school." She made a face and then smiled. "It was weird to go back to school without worrying about battles." She shrugged. "But I guess you get used to it." 

Seiya nodded and the servant came over and brought them a small appetizer. They both started to eat and Usagi grinned as she ate the first bite. 

"This really is good!" She exclaimed, and quickly ate the rest.

"Well, they wouldn't want to feed Princess Serenity a peanut-butter sandwich." Seiya grinned and took another bite. Usagi started to drink her water and then swallowed with a funny look on her face. 

"This water tastes weird." 

"It's from a spring nearby. We have different minerals here, so I guess the water will taste weird." Seiya took a sip of his water and remembered how weird Earth water tasted the first time. 

The servant came by and quickly cleared Seiya and Usagi's plates and then left again. 

"How has the rebuilding gone?" Usagi asked as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. 

"It went a lot faster then planned, I guess our magic was stronger with us." Seiya looked into his water glass a moment. "It was sort of lonely, not being around all of the Senshi from Earth." He admitted. 

Usagi nodded. "We're all so loud and obnoxious, especially me and Minako-chan." 

There was silence again for a moment and the servant came back with the main course and the two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. 

"How was school going, I mean your grades and everything?" Seiya asked as he poked his food. 

"Hard," Usagi squinted her eyes. "It seems like even though I have no more Senshi business, I still can't get around to concentrating hard enough to study." 

"I know what you mean." Seiya nodded. "It was hard for me to concentrate on anything here." 

"Seiya-kun?" Usagi asked. 

Seiya looked up. "Hai?"

Usagi's face turned bright red. "Why aren't you in your Senshi form?" 

Seiya looked at her and laughed. 

Usagi's blush turned deeper. "What? It's a logical question," She looked away. 

Seiya looked up at her and smiled. "Odango, you're priceless." 

Usagi scowled. "I just thought you took your male form to find Kakyuu." 

"That is true." Seiya nodded, taking a bite. 

"But then don't you have a female form like I do?" She asked. 

Seiya shook his head. "I only have a Senshi form, and when I'm like this, I feel more comfortable." He shrugged. "It's hard to explain, and I don't know why I'm the only one who likes to be a guy all the time, but I just feel more . . .relaxed like this. So I'm in this form whenever I'm not on duty." 

Usagi nodded. "I understand." She lifted the fork to her mouth and then dropped it suddenly, wincing in pain. 

"Odango?" Seiya grew alarmed. 

Usagi said nothing for a moment, and she started to shiver. 

"Odango?" Seiya's eyes grew wide. 

Usagi looked up at him and tried to smile. "I'm fine." She winced again. 

"Usagi, you aren't fine!" He quickly got out of his chair and went over and knelt next to her. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her. 

"All . . . over." She looked a little dizzy and she started to fall, and Seiya caught her in his arms. 

The servant quickly rushed over. "Is she okay?" 

Seiya stood up, holding her. "Just come with me to open the doors, I need to get her into bed." 

The servant nodded and opened up the doors for Seiya as he brought Usagi back into the hallway and then opened the doors to the bedroom that Usagi had been in, and then the servant stood near the door, obviously worried. 

Seiya set Usagi on the bed and then maneuvered the blankets and got her so she was underneath them. Seiya turned to the servant. 

"Not a word of this to ANYONE, is that clear?" Seiya's face was stern. 

"I promise I won't tell a soul, if that is what you desire." 

"No one must know that Princess Serenity is ill, you got that?" Seiya scowled. 

The servant bowed. "I understand." 

"Now bring me a blanket." Seiya touched Usagi's skin and felt it to be like ice. 

"Hai," The servant left and then quickly returned with a heavy down comforter.

"Now, I'll summon you if I need you." Seiya nodded and then the servant left. 

Seiya sat down next to the bed and spread the blanket up over her. 

"Odango . . ." Seiya touched her face gently. "I missed you so much," He whispered. "I am empty without your shine in my life." He smiled faintly. "I love you so much, I hope you know that." He was quiet a moment, and Usagi opened her eyes slowly. 

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Seiya asked. 

"I'm . . .so cold." She shivered. 

"Well, I have you covered with four blankets." Seiya was worried. 

"So cold," Usagi said again, shaking she was shivering so much. 

Seiya shook his head. "I hope you won't mind, this is the only other thing I can think of." He took off his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers with her. 

Usagi rolled over and looked at him with a worried look on her face. 

"I'm not going to do anything, Odango, just help you warm up." He put his arms around her, and Usagi quickly cuddled up next to him. 

"You are warm," She sighed and laid her head onto his chest. 

Seiya started to rub her back in order to warm it with his hands and Usagi reached around and hugged him to stay closer to him. 

Usagi closed her eyes slowly and soon was fast asleep in Seiya's arm, growing warmer. 

Seiya sighed in relief as he heard her breath even out and her body start to relax. 

'I was afraid I might lose her.' He blew his bangs out of his face and held her a little tighter. After a moment of lying there with her, he felt his eyelids start to grow a little heavy. 'Maybe I'll just rest for a moment, and then leave,' Seiya yawned and closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Star Healer was walking down through the palace. "I wonder what Seiya did.' She smiled to herself. 'Probably fainted from fright.' She laughed out loud. 

"I'll go and visit them." She said out loud to herself. "But before I go," She de-transformed into her male form. "Just so Usagi is more comfortable." Yaten grinned and started down the hallway towards Usagi's room. 

Yaten looked at his watch and shook his head seeing that it was past midnight. "It is pretty late, but they're probably up talking or something." Yaten nodded. "Old friends stay up forever talking." Yaten walked to the door and then knocked a few times. He heard no answer, and so he went inside and was startled at the sight. His emerald eyes grew large with surprise as he look on the bed and saw Seiya's shoes on the floor, and more importantly, Seiya in the bed with Usagi, slumbering peacefully. 

Usagi was facing the door and Seiya had his arm flung around her in a hug, and he was facing her back. 

Yaten's face grew red as he realized that they must now be more then 'old friends'. 

Yaten quickly walked back outside and shut the door, standing against the closed door with his hand against his mouth. 

'I didn't think Seiya would be THAT successful with Usagi. She is injured . . .maybe he took advantage of her?' Yaten shook his head. "No, not even arrogant Seiya would do that.' Yaten shook his head and then with a decided nod, took off down the hallway in a run. 

Once he got to his room, he quickly opened his door and went inside, and slid down onto the floor, his hand still covering his mouth. 

'I still can't believe it . . .' Yaten shook his head. 'I'll have to talk to them in the morning . . .or talk to SOME one.' Yaten got up and quickly got ready for sleep. 

***

[Author's Note: Everyone reviewed my story and they were all excited about the trick that Healer was going to play . . .and I had actually written this before I posted, so I felt all bad that Healer didn't really pull that much of a trick, I'm sorry if I disappointed you! But I guess Seiya and Usagi got him back, ne? *winks*

I'm sorry I haven't been updating much, but it hurts my wrist to type…I think I might have carpal tunnel syndrome or something. . And working on two stories at once probably isn't very good for my hand, ne? *laughs* But . . .one of the reasons I couldn't write was that someone left me a review in which they voiced their honest opinion about one of my stories, and it really got me down even though the person didn't mean it to. *sighs* It's been hard rebounding from that review, but I'll try! I just feel like all of my ideas are repetitions. . Gomen minna-san! *hugs everyone* I'll try to get chapters out as soon as I can, okay? Please review and tell me what you like/or didn't like about this. Arigato]


	5. True Friend

Usagi rolled over in the bed and cuddled closer to Seiya. 'Mamo-chan,' she thought happily and sighed. Her dreams that night had all been scattered, and she was unsure of what to think. Usagi reached her hand up and gently ran it along Seiya's face with her eyes still closed. She was enjoying her moment with the one she thought was her boyfriend. 

Seiya opened his eyes and froze, realizing he had been in the bed longer then he had planned. He felt his face flush red. 

Usagi cuddled even closer and held her face next to Seiya's. 

Seiya tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth as he was frozen in place. 

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and stared at Seiya in front of her and quickly sat up. Growing very worried, she quickly moved over to the edge of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Her memories of the night were scattered.

'What happened?' Her mind screamed. 

"Odango?" Seiya sat up slowly. 

Usagi turned back towards him with tears in her eyes. 

"Odango, are you feeling any better?" He asked, noticing the sad look on her face. "I didn't mean to stay in the bed for that long, I must have fallen asleep. I was just trying to warm you up, remember?" Seiya knew that Usagi thought that something had happened between them. "Look, we're still dressed, Usagi." He said softly. 

Usagi looked down at her clothing and let out a loud sigh of relief. 

"Gomen, Seiya-kun," She turned back towards him. "I should have trusted you." She smiled. "I remember how sick I was feeling last night, and you just were here to help me feel better." 

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Seiya threw off the covers and stood up. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"Iie!" Usagi said a louder then she had planned. 

Seiya looked at her oddly. 

"I don't want to get lost here." She said quietly. 

Seiya nodded. "Okay then, would you like to go to breakfast?" 

"Breakfast?" Usagi suddenly perked up. 

Seiya grinned and walked over and put on his shoes. "Well, why don't you use the mirror over there and fix your hair?" 

Usagi got up out of the bed and laughed in the mirror. "Look at my hair, I'm such a mess." She picked up a brush and started to take down her hair and then brush it. 

Seiya turned and watched her brush her long golden locks, and he smiled gently to himself. 

Usagi finished her hair and then expertly tied it into two buns on the top of her head. Turning her head gently, side to side, she nodded. She looked in the mirror at Seiya, who was watching her with a happy expression. 

"You done watching me?" She asked to the mirror image of Seiya. 

Seiya blushed and looked away, and Usagi smiled. "Well, you can always fix your hair," She walked over to him and handed him the brush. 

"Yeah," Seiya untied his hair and shook his head. 

"Wow," Usagi sat down next to him on the bed and took a small portion of his hair in her hands. 

"What?" Seiya brushed the hair on his right side. 

"Your hair is so pretty," She rubbed it. "And so soft." 

"Arigato," Seiya smiled. 

"Can I brush it?" Usagi looked up at him. 

Seiya turned towards her. "You brush it?" 

She nodded. 

"Uh," He thought a moment. "Sure." He handed her the brush. 

"Arigato!" She squealed and took the brush and started to run it through Seiya's long locks. Seiya closed his eyes and shivered a little. Not since he was little and his Mom brushed his hair had anyone ever done that sort of a small favor.

"It's so gorgeous and black," Usagi said, sighing. "Mamo-chan would never let me brush his hair, he always said that I'd mess it up." She stopped brushing a moment and sighed ruefully. "Demo," She looked up and smiled. "You're hair is so gorgeous." 

Seiya blushed slightly. "Well, I don't do much with it normally."

"I know, I know." Usagi nodded and reached her hand out to Seiya's. 

"Huh?" Seiya asked. 

"Hair tie," She said. 

"Oh," Seiya handed her the white ribbon and she brushed his hair into a ponytail and then tied it. 

"Don't give it a bow," Seiya scowled. "Yaten did that once." 

"He did?" Usagi giggled. 

"Yeah, my hands were hurt and I asked him to tie it, and he did it in a bow, and Taiki didn't tell me until like hours later and after a photo shoot. Then Yaten laughed really hard. The evil one . . ." 

Usagi giggled. "Well, it's fine." She smiled. "All done." 

Seiya stood up and looked in the mirror. "Looks good." He nodded. "Want to go to breakfast?" He turned towards Usagi. She was staring off into space. "Usagi?" He asked. He still got no response, and so he walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Oh," She looked at him. "Gomen," She grinned. "Just hungry." 

"I bet you are," Seiya smiled even though he was seriously worried about her. "Come on," He offered his arm to her and she stood up and took it, smiling. 

The two left the room and walked down the breakfast. Usagi thought it was weird that their dining room was run like a restaurant. A servant brought them to a table and they sat down amongst many other people, people Usagi assumed were nobles. 

"Seiya," Usagi said quietly. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"Why does this place run like a restaurant?" She looked around at the busy servants. 

Seiya shrugged. "I don't know, that's just how it's always been." He drank a little from a glass with blue liquid in it. Usagi picked up her glass and looked at it and then smelled it suspiciously. 

"Tastes like milk." Seiya informed her. 

"Milk?" She eyed the contents suspiciously. 

"Yep," Seiya nodded. "Would I lie to you?" He asked, his face serious. 

She looked into his gentle blue eyes and then shook her head. "No, you wouldn't." She then took a sip and found it to taste like milk, only creamier. She smiled. "Hai, tastes like milk." 

Then a servant brought them breakfast and they started to eat. 

~~~~~~~~~

"Would I lie to you?" Sailor Star Healer asked. 

A tall woman with long brown hair shook her head. "I just can't believe that, though. You know how faithful Usagi is to her boyfriend." 

"Well, maybe they broke up or something and that was the real reason she came here." Sailor Star Healer mused. 

The woman sighed and shook her head, her violet eyes deep in thought. 

"Maker," Sailor Star Healer sighed. "I'm not lying to you. I really am telling you what I saw." 

Sailor Star Maker looked up at her companion and nodded. "Maybe we need to talk to them and get the real story." 

"Iie!" Sailor Star Healer blushed. "Then they would know I was spying on them!" 

"Then what do you expect me to do?" She asked. 

Sailor Star Healer shrugged. "I don't know, but I just had to tell someone!" 

"Well, I'm going to breakfast," Sailor Star Maker started to walk away. 

Sailor Star Healer quickly caught up. "You don't think that Eternal Sailor Moon is hurt badly, do you?" 

"I have no idea," Sailor Star Maker sighed. 

The two walked in silence for a moment until they got to the dining room, and Sailor Star Healer turned towards her companion. 

"Don't tell them I told you, okay? Just act natural." 

"Do you think we should de-transform?" Sailor Star Maker asked. 

"Maybe she would be more used to us that way." Sailor Star Healer nodded. The two quickly de-transformed and walked into the dining room. A servant walked up to them to show them to their seats but Yaten shook his head. 

"Iie, just get two chairs." He instructed and they walked over to the table that Seiya and Usagi were eating at. 

Usagi looked up and a large grin spread across her face. "Taiki-san, Yaten-kun!" She stood up and hugged them each in turn. 

"It's nice to see you, Usagi-san." Taiki bowed. 

The servant brought them over two chairs and they sat down. 

"How have you been feeling, Usagi?" Yaten asked. 

"Oh, I felt really ill last night," Usagi nodded and poked her breakfast with her fork. "I actually had gotten a horrible case of the chills." Usagi nodded. 

"I had to get her four blankets, and even then she wasn't warm." Seiya nodded. 

Yaten raised an eyebrow at Taiki, and the two nodded. 

"I see, but you are feeling better now?" Yaten asked. 

Usagi blushed. "Hai, much better." She looked up at Seiya shyly, which made Taiki and Yaten look at each other suspiciously. 

"How is Mamoru-san?" Taiki asked, rather roughly. 

Usagi looked up at him, surprised and then smiled. "He's fine, he's going to college right now. He is studying to be a doctor." 

"And everything between you two is fine?" Yaten asked and Seiya shot him a look that was a little angry. 

Usagi looked a little surprised. "Well, why wouldn't it be?" She asked, looking at Yaten innocently. 

Yaten shrugged. "I was just wondering. Sometimes people can grow apart, or change over a short amount of time." 

"Oh," Usagi nodded. 

Seiya shot Yaten a dirty look, and Yaten smiled at Seiya. 

"How was your evening, Seiya?" He asked as a smile spread across his face. 

"It was just fine, and I was very surprised to see Odango." 

"I'm glad, I thought it would be nice to surprise you." Yaten smiled as servant brought them over some food. 

"It was a little rude to not tell me about her being here, but I appreciate the thought." Seiya sighed. 

"How is Earth, Usagi-san?" Taiki asked as he cut a small piece of food and put it into his mouth. 

"Earth is doing well." Usagi nodded. 

The group was silent for a moment as they ate. 

"So, Odango . . .want me to take you on a tour of the palace?" Seiya's eyes sparkled. 

"Sure!" Usagi grinned. 

A servant walked over and bowed deeply to Usagi. 

"Serenity-sama," She bowed. 

"Hai?" Usagi asked. 

"This just came for you through the mail." The servant handed her a letter. 

"Arigato," Usagi bowed her head and took the letter and the servant bowed and then left. 

"Who is it from?" Yaten asked. 

"Oh, it's from Mamo-chan!" Usagi announced happily. She looked up at Seiya. "I'll have to take a rain-check on that tour, I want to write back to him right away." She stood up. 

"Sure thing," Seiya stood up and smiled. "I'll take you to your room." Inside of Seiya was hurting. 

"I'll see you to later, okay?" She bowed to Taiki and Yaten. 

"Hai, see you later." Taiki waved and the two left the room. 

"Suspicious if you ask me," Yaten ate another bite. 

"Usagi is very innocent. I doubt anything happened if she was that excited to get the letter." Taiki took a drink. 

"That may be so, but I still want to keep an eye on them." Yaten nodded. 

"Hai." Taiki agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Seiya brought Usagi to her room and then stood near the door. 

"So, you want me to wait for you or something?" He asked, leaning up against the open door frame. 

"Oh, you don't have to," She waved to him and then sat down at a desk that was in the room. 

"Well, I don't want you to get lost, so I'll wait." Seiya smiled and then sat down in a chair next to the bed and took a book out of the bookshelf and pretended to read. He was really watching Usagi. She opened up the letter and then started to read. It read:

__

Usa-ko,

How is school going? School here is fine. Gomen about not being able to see you off. I had to meet a friend to study for an exam. I hope you are studying hard, I don't want you to have the same problems you had at normal school. I'm not going to have much time to write to you, so the letters might be scarce, but remember to study hard, and if I get a break I might come and see you. 

Mamoru

Usagi frowned at the letter. 'It had no feeling . . .it felt like he put no love into the letter.' Usagi felt tears start to come to his eyes. 'He thinks that studying with a friend is more important then seeing me off?' Usagi tried to wipe her eyes and think nothing of it. 'Iie, he still loves me, it's just that he is busy and must have been tired when he wrote it.' She reasoned. 

Seiya watched Usagi wipe her eyes and felt a pang of sadness for Usagi. 

Usagi rubbed her eyes and then took out a pen and paper and started writing. 

__

Dearest Mamo-chan,

I want to thank you for you letter, and say that I love you. It is very different here, but everyone is very nice. I promise I'll study hard to make you proud of me, and to make a good wife and mother for Chibi-Usa-chan. I hope all of your studies are going well and I send my love. Please write back whenever you get a chance; I'm lonely without you, my love. 

Love forever and ever,

Usagi 

Usagi reread the letter and sighed. She folded it up and put it into an envelope and addressed it to him. She paused a moment, deep in thought as she idly stared at the letter in her hand. 

Seiya was quiet as he watched Usagi stare off into space. 

"Oi, Odango," He then said, and she was snapped out of her daydream. Seiya looked at her fondly. "Want to go on that tour now?" He asked. 

She nodded and stood up, clutching the letter to her chest. "Where can I put this so it will get delivered?" She asked.

"I'll show you where the mail room is." Seiya smiled and started out the door, and Usagi walked by him, quietly.

"What did Mamoru say?" Seiya asked. 

"Oh," Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "He just told me to have fun while I was away." Her smile faded for a moment. 

"Well, that's good." Seiya nodded. He was quiet for a moment, thinking deeply. He then smiled. "Okay, well, we'll start with the throne room, right here," Seiya pointed to a set of elaborate doors. 

"This is where Kakyuu-hime entertains and greets all of the palace guests." 

Usagi nodded, and took everything in, not speaking much. 

Seiya showed her the mailroom, the gardens, the library, and the training room. 

Seiya walked into the training room and turned towards Usagi and grinned. 

"Fancy a challenge, Odango?" He asked, grinning devilishly. 

"I would," Usagi sighed, "But you would be way too sad when I beat you." 

"Is that a challenge?" Seiya looked a little angry. 

"Iie," Usagi laughed. 

"Come on, just a friendly match of skills," Seiya smiled. 

Usagi shook her head. 

"Are you scared of me, Odango?" Seiya prodded. 

"I am not." Usagi scowled. 

"Then come on," Seiya grabbed her hand and tugged gently. 

"I SAID NO!" Usagi almost screamed. Seiya's face was covered with shock, and Usagi covered her hand with her mouth, and slowly sunk to the floor. 

"Usagi?" Seiya walked over to her and knelt next to her. 

"No, no, no. Please no. Please stop . . .please." Usagi had covered her ears with her hands and was shaking her head back and forth with her eyes closed, trembling. 

"Usagi?" Seiya reached out and gently touched her shoulder

Usagi broke down into sobs, "No, not yet, please . . .please . . .not here. Please . . .wait . . ." Usagi sobbed.

Seiya was shocked. He had no idea what was wrong with her. 

"I thought . . ." She whispered, still rocking back and forth. 

"Odango?" Seiya asked, loudly. 'It's just me, Seiya." 

Usagi didn't open her eyes. "I never would, you know that! Please . . .stop!" Usagi cried. 

Seiya reached over and took her hands off of her ears. "Usagi, open your eyes." He commanded. 

Seiya could feel Usagi's trembling in her hands as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Seiya. 

"Seiya?" She asked, trembling. 

"Hai," Seiya smiled. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, slowly, so he wouldn't confuse her. 

Usagi looked around a moment and then back at him and nodded. "You'll protect me, won't you?" She asked, her eyes were filled with tears. 

Seiya nodded alarmed with what he had been witnessing. "I promise I'll keep you safe no matter what." He smiled. 

Usagi's lips trembled before she quickly threw her arms around Seiya, hugging him tightly. Seiya quickly put his arms around her and hugged her back. 

"Usagi, I'm going to help you stand up now, okay?" He asked. 

"Okay," Usagi hadn't moved. Seiya started to get up, helping Usagi up and still hugging her. 

Usagi then slowly let go of Seiya and started to walk, but was a little wobbly. 

"Here," Seiya threaded his arm through hers. "Just in case." He smiled and started walking with her very slowly. "How about I bring you back to your room and you can take a nap?" He asked. 

"Sure." Usagi nodded. 

Seiya brought Usagi back to her room and helped her get into her bed. 

"Now, I'll be right here until you fall asleep, and then I need to go and see Kakyuu for a minute, and I'll be right back. If you wake up and I'm not here, I'll be right across the hallway." Seiya was seated in the chair next to the bed. 

Usagi nodded and then slowly closed her eyes. 

Seiya watched her for a while until she fell into a fitful sleep, and then he got up and left the room. 

He walked out the door and went into the throne room, where Kakyuu was discussing plans for her niece's marriage between a prince from a neighboring planet. 

"Excuse me, Kakyuu-sama." Seiya bowed. 

Kakyuu turned and looked at Seiya and smiled. "What is it, Fighter?" She asked. 

"I need to talk to you about something." He sighed. 

"Okay," Kakyuu nodded and then stood up. "Please excuse me for a moment," She nodded to the planners and they bowed. She walked over to Seiya and they walked out of the room into the hallway. 

"What is wrong, Fighter?" She asked. 

"It's . . .Usagi." Seiya sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"Well, I brought her into the training room and I asked her if she wanted to spar . .." 

"Fighter, did anyone tell you?" Kakyuu asked. 

"Tell me what?" Seiya looked a little shocked. 

Kakyuu looked away for a moment. "Serenity-sama is here because she was in danger." She paused and looked away. "Eternal Sailor Moon's wings have been shattered." 

Seiya looked at Kakyuu; horrified. 

Kakyuu looked up at him sadly, and then nodded. 

"What . . ." He said quietly. "What happened?" 

"They aren't sure." Kakyuu shook her head. 

"She seemed to be suffering a relapse." Seiya looked up at Kakyuu. "When we were in the training room, she fell to the ground and started crying. She kept saying, 'No, please no,' and 'stop it, please' and things like that." Seiya grew worried. 

Kakyuu looked at him in surprise. "Then do you think that Usagi knew who hurt her?"

Seiya looked away, "I think she might have an idea." He sighed and then turned back to Kakyuu. "But why would she lie to me and tell me that she was here on vacation?" He grew a little angry. 

Kakyuu smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Can't you see it Fighter, she wanted to protect you from the truth." She smiled, her red eyes glimmering. The red haired Princess smiled ironically. "Although, it seems that Eternal Sailor Moon could beat Galaxia, she couldn't protect herself from her real threat, something she hasn't been able to tell anyone about yet." 

Seiya balled his hands into fists at his sides. "I'll kill whoever hurt her, I swear it! I'll protect Usagi no matter what, even if I die in the process!" Seiya started to get worked up and didn't notice that Usagi's door had been opened a crack and Usagi had been listening. 

"Seiya, calm down." Kakyuu sighed. "As soon as we figure out what happened to Serenity-sama, it's then we can really help her."

"I'm not leaving her side until we find out what has hurt her!" Seiya felt tears start to form in his eyes, helpless feeling tears. "If I had just stayed on Earth . . .I could have protected her . . ." He mumbled, and brushed away the tears angrily. 

Kakyuu sighed and placed her hands onto Seiya's shoulder. "Fighter, I know hearing this is hard for you, but you mustn't blame yourself. Not even her closest friends knew about this. Nobody saw it coming, so how would you be able to protect her?" 

Seiya thought a moment and then shrugged. 

"You see?" She smiled. "Now, I want you to be happy . . .for Serenity-sama if nothing else, she needs time to heal." 

Seiya looked up at her and nodded. "Hai, I'll try and be happy, just for her." 

Kakyuu opened the door to the Throne Room and started to go back inside, and Usagi quietly shut the door to her room without Seiya noticing. 

Kakyuu shut the door behind her, and Seiya stood in the hallway trying to compose himself. He took a deep breath and then walked over to Usagi's room and walked inside. He was surprised to find Usagi standing near the window of the room. 

"Odango," Seiya smiled. "Up already?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hai, Seiya-kun." She walked over to him and much to Seiya's surprise, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

Seiya felt his face flush and Usagi closed her eyes tightly and small tears squeezed out of the sides of her eyelids. 

They stood there for a few moments, and Seiya slowly placed his arms around Usagi, savoring the feeling of being next to her. They stood like that for a few more moments before Usagi pulled back and grinned. 

Seiya smiled at her. 

"I promised you we would always be friends, didn't I?" She asked, smiling. 

"Hai," Seiya's heart sunk as he heard the word 'friends'. 

"Well, it seems I haven't been able to keep that promise, ne?" She asked, tipping her head to the side. 

"I don't understand." Seiya shook his head.

Usagi walked over to the bed and sat down, offering the bed next to her for Seiya. 

Seiya sat down next to her and looked at her intently. 

"Ma . . ." She started and then trailed off, not sure how to start. She let out a breath and then started again. "Once you left and things on Earth settled down a bit, Ma . . ." She stopped again and then continued. "Mamo-chan started to hang out with different friends. Most of them were from college since he decided to stay in Japan." She sighed and looked down at her hands, her ring finger still bearing the token of Mamoru's love. "One of his friends . . ." She stopped a moment and swallowed. "Matsuyo . . .started hanging out at Mamoru's apartment more and more until it seemed like his lived there and became Mamoru's shadow." Usagi turned the ring on her finger so the heart shaped jewel was pointed away from view. "And that's when it started happening." She stiffened and continued on. "Matsuyo would always tell me things, like how pretty I was, and how lucky I was to be with Mamoru." She sighed. "I didn't like it, but I humored him." She shook her head. "It was mostly my fault! Matsuyo would come home and I would be waiting, and then he started trying to touch me . . ." Usagi started to shake. 

Seiya placed a gentle hand on Usagi's and she looked at him and smiled weakly. 

"And then . . ." She trailed off again. "He kept doing it, more and more frequently. I resisted him every time, and soon he hit me."

"Hit you?" Seiya echoed. 

"Hai, and then he kept doing it. He was so much stronger then I was . . ." She tried to explain. "And at one point, I was scared for my life, he started to use more then his fists. He used whatever was in reach to hit me unless I would be with him. I didn't want to hurt him . . ." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "And so finally, when I could barely take it anymore, I transformed and attacked him."

Seiya was listening wide-eyed. 

"He grabbed my fuku and tore it off of me, tearing off my wings, but when he tore them, I felt pain, and they started to bleed . . ." Usagi started to cry quietly. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Seiya asked. 

Usagi looked into his eyes. "Because he said if I told anyone then he would hurt me even more." She looked at the ground again. "I managed to escape that night and I went home and cried all night. He hadn't gotten what he wanted." 

"But wouldn't Mamoru have noticed the marks on you?" Seiya was horrified. 

Usagi looked up at him and smiled wryly. "Luna gave me disguise magic when I first became a Senshi. I've been using it ever since." She waved her hand over her brooch in the center of her school uniform, which she was still wearing. Suddenly Seiya felt as if his eyes had been opened. He looked Usagi up and down, noticing that she had a black eye, and every available inch of skin on her arms was bruised. Her legs also had scratches and bruises on them. 

Seiya's eyes grew wide with horror. "USAGI!" His hands flew to his mouth. 

Usagi looked away, she looked like an abused kitten. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seiya found his voice.

"I did tell you." Tears started to form in her eyes. 

"Oh, Usagi . . ." Seiya pulled her into an embrace, he placed his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. "If only I had been there to protect you . . .if only I could have helped you. Oh, Usagi, do you even know how much you mean to me?" He asked, tears lining his eyes. 

"I tried to forget." She whispered. 

"Tried to forget what?" Seiya asked. 

"How much I meant to you." She whispered. 

Seiya was confused by this statement and pulled back and looked at her quizzically. 

Usagi blushed slightly and there was a knock at her door. They both were startled and Usagi quickly threw her hand in the air and she then again looked perfectly fine, with no bruises or anything. She walked to the door and answered it. 

"Serenity-sama," A servant bowed.

"Hai?" Usagi asked.

"This letter just came for you." The servant handed her a white letter.

"Arigato," Usagi nodded and the shut the door. She turned back towards Seiya and looked at the envelope in her hands. "It's from Minako-chan." Usagi smiled and opened up the letter and read it. "Minako is happy where she is now, and hopes I'm well." Usagi smiled gently. 

"I'm glad that things are going well with her." Seiya stood up and crossed the room and stood in front of her. "How are we going to deal with this problem?" He asked. 

Usagi looked up at him, almost in fear. "We'll just pretend it never happened." Usagi said blankly. 

"What?" Seiya scowled. "I can't do that! You're hurt, and we need to help you get better!" 

Usagi sighed and looked at the ground. "There's nothing I can do about it, Seiya." She looked up at hi with tears in her eyes. "I just want you to pretend I never told you." 

"I can't do that, can't you see that, Usagi?" Seiya grasped Usagi by her shoulders. "I care too much about you to see you be hurt like this again!" 

Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she averted her gaze from Seiya's. "Seiya, I'll never ask another thing of you, if you promise not to tell a soul." 

"Usagi . . ." Seiya said pleadingly. 

"Seiya, please! I'm trusting you with my darkest secret, please don't tell anyone." 

Seiya looked into her scared blue eyes and thought for a moment. "Usagi, I won't tell anyone for your sake, but if you're ever hurt again, then I will." 

Usagi looked relieved. "Oh, Seiya," She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're a true friend." 

***

[Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner! I hate to blame school as a sole subject for my belatedness, but it kinda was. My Mother also had kidney surgery . . . among other things, and so it's been hard getting back into the swing of things. I hope you all didn't think I'd abandon you! *sad face* I never would!

I actually think that this story will be ending soon. (What? But you can't write short stories!) Actually, I think this one might wrap up shortly. ^_^ Please tell me what you think, and I'll try to get back to ya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^v]


	6. Danger On Earth

It had been about a week since Usagi had been sent off to Kinmoku, and Minako was settling into her new role as Usagi rather quickly, adding in some flair of her own. She had already won the lead part in the school play, and was making plenty of new friends. 

Minako walked back to her dorm with a small group of friends and they went to her room. Minako unlocked her room and went inside, noticing it had gotten very dark because of the approaching winter. Minako reached over to turn on the light when she felt a hand on her arm. 

"Huh?" Minako asked, shocked and she felt hands clamp around her body and mouth. 

"Don't move, my sweet Usagi." A voice was in her ear. "I promise I won't hurt you." The voice whispered into her ear.

Minako tried to scream put she felt the hand move off of her mouth, but another hand quickly clamped over her mouth with a damp piece of cloth.

Minako tried to scream, but breathed in the liquid on the cloth and soon felt herself falling to the ground, losing power. The last thing she saw before her, was a looming figure over her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi had gotten quite acclimated with Kinmoku, and Princess Kakyuu had assigned her with a watch schedule just like the other Lights had. Usagi never had to transform, (to her happiness) and she usually always patrolled with Seiya. Of course, Seiya was always transformed, which made Usagi feel a bit uneasy, but after a while, she got used to it. 

"Seiya?" Usagi asked one evening as they patrolled the garden. 

"Hai?" Seiya's voice had become softer as she was transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. 

"How do you think life is without me?" She asked. 

"I think everything is going fine, if that is what you're asking." Fighter nodded and then leaned down and looked through a rose bush.

"I mean . . . " She sighed. "How do you think . . ." She sighed. "Oh, never mind." 

"Okay then." Sailor Star Fighter straightened up and presented Usagi with a blood red rose. "I'm sorry, but this is the only flower in this garden that tries to copy your beauty, and fails. Your beauty could never be imitated." She smiled and handed Usagi the rose. 

Usagi blushed and took the rose, smiling. "You shouldn't say such things," She smiled. 

"But I mean them." Fighter smiled. 

"I know you do." Usagi looked up at Fighter and smiled. They both looked at each other a moment and suddenly a servant burst into the garden. 

"Serenity-sama! Fighter-sama!" The servant was out of breath. 

"What is it?" Usagi asked, holding the rose behind her back. 

"Kakyuu-sama wants you in the Throne Room immediately. Something is wrong." 

"Wrong?" Usagi felt her stomach sink as she looked at Sailor Star Fighter and then started to run out of the garden towards the Throne Room. 

"What could it be?" Usagi's mind screamed as her thoughts tumbled over horrible things that might have happened to Earth in her leave, or to her friends. 

The two burst into the Throne Room out of breath, and Usagi was a little relieved to see Sailor Uranus and Pluto standing there.

"Minna!" Usagi ran to them and quickly hugged them both tightly. 

"How are you feeling, Koneko-chan?" Sailor Uranus asked. 

"Fine," Usagi smiled and then her expression turned serious. "What's wrong?" Her hand gripped the red rose tightly. 

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto looked at each other nervously. Sailor Uranus nodded at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Pluto sighed and said, 

"It's about Minako." 

"Minako?" Usagi's heartbeat seemed like it could be heard in the room.

Sailor Star Fighter had been standing next to Usagi, her mind was racing. "Well, what happened?" Fighter asked worriedly. 

"She was attacked in her dorm room." Sailor Pluto paused. "Attacked and raped." 

"Raped?" Usagi felt dizzy and started to sink to the floor. Sailor Star Fighter caught her and then looked at up the two Senshi. 

"The person thought she was Usagi." Sailor Uranus shook her head. 

"I'm so relieved that we got Serenity-sama out of there, then." Princess Kakyuu walked over to the group and shook her head. "Who would want to do such a thing to Serenity-sama?" 

"Whoever hurt Eternal Sailor Moon to begin with." Sailor Uranus shook her head. 

Usagi sat on the floor, dazed by the information. 

Sailor Uranus knelt down and her eyes stared into Usagi's dazed eyes. "Do you have any idea who could have done this, Koneko-chan?" Uranus asked. 

"I don't know." Usagi's grip tightened around the rose and the thorns cut into her hand and blood started to flow. 

Sailor Star Fighter opened her mouth to speak and then shook her head. "Please excuse me." Sailor Star Fighter quickly exited the room and once she got into the hallway, de-transformed and sat down on the cool marble floors. 

Usagi looked over her should uneasily as Fighter left. 

"Are you sure you have no idea about who could have done this to Minako-chan?" Sailor Uranus asked again.

Usagi looked up at Sailor Uranus and asked quietly, "Will Minako-chan be okay?" 

Sailor Uranus stood up and sighed. "She'll be fine, I'm sure. She wasn't hurt besides what we told you." Sailor Uranus sighed. "I guess we'll keep you updated. We need to go back now." Sailor Uranus helped Usagi stand up. "Please, be careful, Koneko-chan." She warned, and after bidding farewell, the two Senshi left. 

***

Minako lay in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. They had kept her there just to make sure she would be okay. Her disguise seemed to work too well. They had mistakenly raped her because whoever that person was, thought they were Usagi. 

Minako reached up and felt the round buns on top of her head. She couldn't turn back into herself even if she wanted to. Usagi had turned her into this and there was no escape. 

'A promise is a promise.' Minako thought to herself and then sighed, rolling over in the bed. 

A tall man walked into the room, he had short black hair and blue eyes. "Oh Usa-ko!" He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a can of tea. "I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry." He set the flowers down on the table in the room. "I brought you some tea." He opened the can and then handed it to her.

"Mamo-chan?" Minako felt herself say without thinking after she had taken a sip of the tea.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Mamoru walked over to the side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. 

"I'm fine." Minako sighed. Even Mamoru couldn't see through the strong magic. 

"Oh, Usa-ko, I was so worried when I heard. What a horrible thing to happen." He sat down on a chair. "We must never tell anyone about this." 

"What do you mean?" Minako sat up in the bed and looked at him and placed the can of tea on a side table.

"We shouldn't be blabbing to anyone about things like this. Once you become my Queen, this will all be behind us, and we'll have Chibi-Usa and things will all be good."

"But I'm hurting!" Minako said. "I don't know if I'll be able to get over what happened to me!" 

"Usagi," Mamoru walked over to the bed and took her hand rather roughly. "I don't want this to get out and tarnish your reputation. I know how much you love me, and I don't want this to hurt you anymore, so just try to push it away and start over again." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He walked back over to the chair that was near the bed and sat down on it. "So," He cleared his throat. "Meet any boys?" 

"What?" Minako asked. "This is an all-girls school, Mamo-chan." 

Mamoru shrugged. "It was wise of you to choose an all-girls school, although I don't see how it protected you from having this happen." 

Minako felt tears in her eyes. "Please leave, Mamo-chan." She said and rolled over. She didn't want him to see her cry. Mamoru stood up and roughly turned her around to face him. "Just be more careful, okay? I'm not marrying a weakling!" And with that, he left the room. 

Minako sobbed violently as he left; her mind was racing. Maybe she had inherited some of Usagi's feelings as well?

***

Usagi had headed back into her room and saw Seiya sitting outside the Throne Room on the floor. She walked over to him and sighed. "Seiya," She said quietly. 

Seiya looked up at her; his eyes were brimming with tears. "And to think, it could have been you." 

Usagi felt tears start to come to her own eyes and she turned around and went into her room. Seiya stood up and followed her. Usagi sat down on the bed and looked down at her left hand which still held the rose. 

"Usagi?" Seiya asked. 

Usagi dropped the rose to the floor and Seiya could see where the thorns had bitten into her flesh. Her entire hand was covered in blood. 

"Oh, Usagi." Seiya walked over to her and knelt in front of her and took her left hand in his hands. "Why did you do this?" 

"I didn't mean to." Usagi sighed. 

Seiya stood up and got her a tissue and sat down next to her on the bed and started to wipe the wet blood away from her hand. 

Usagi looked up into his face and watched as his dark sapphire eyes concentrated on wiping her hand free of blood. Usagi reached down and took off her engagement ring that Mamoru had given her. Seiya looked up at her. 

"To wipe underneath it." She explained. 

Seiya nodded the wiped her ring finger gently with the tissue. Once he was done and her hand looked better, he looked up at her eyes.

"Seiya," Usagi whispered, and dropped ring onto the floor and flung herself onto him, her lips meeting his. 

Surprised, Seiya fell onto the bed and Usagi kissed him deeply, her tongue moving into his mouth deepening the kiss. Her hand started to run along his chest and undo the buttons on his shirt. 

Seiya's mind was racing as Usagi kissed him deeply and he had no idea what was happening. Before he knew it, his shirt had been taken off and Usagi's hands moved and started to work on his pants. Seiya quickly pulled back, much to Usagi's surprise and stood up, breathing deeply. 

"O . . .Odango." Seiya's eyes were confused. 

Usagi looked at him from her position on the bed, her blue eyes shining with pain "I thought that was what you wanted." She said quietly, her cerulean eyes meeting his own. 

Seiya hand went to his mouth and he turned around and looked at the wall. 

"Seiya," Usagi got up from the bed and hugged him from behind, her hands resting on his defined stomach muscles. 

"I thought you were in love with Mamoru." Seiya said quietly, almost wishing he didn't have her stop. 

Seiya felt Usagi's grip around him tighten. "I thought you wanted me to love you." 

Seiya spun around. "I do . . .I do." He felt his face flush. "I . . .I . . .I love you so much, Usagi."

Usagi's face flushed red and she fell to the floor in tears. 

"Usagi?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. 

"I thought . . .I thought . . .if I did this with you, then you wouldn't tell anyone about my secret." She sobbed. 

Seiya felt as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks. He stuttered for a few seconds. "Odango, I wouldn't have told anyone anyway." 

"If you loved me so much, why did you push me away?" Usagi asked. 

Seiya pulled back and looked Usagi in the eyes. "It pains me that you would only do this with me because you wanted me to keep your secret." Seiya felt tears come to his eyes. "I wanted something like this to happen only because you loved me the way I loved you." His eyes searched Usagi's frightened eyes.

"You think I would try it if I didn't have any sort of feelings for you?" Usagi asked almost angry. She looked away from Seiya and broke down into sobs. 

Seiya reeled for a moment. "What did you say?" He asked after a few moments.

"I love you," She sobbed. "Mamoru knew it. And now you know it." 

"What do you mean, Mamoru knew it?" Seiya asked.

Usagi's disguise magic suddenly disappeared and she looked battered once again. "He knew it, Seiya." She looked up at him. 

Seiya's mind raced. "Then . . .Matsuyo . . .was made up?"

***

"I forgot to ask you," Mamoru walked back into the hospital room where Minako was sobbing. He closed the door behind him and a lock was turned. "Did you like it?" 

"What?" Minako looked at him, her eyes fearful. 

"Did you like it?" Mamoru walked menacingly towards her. 

"You?" Minako asked, and she suddenly feared for her life. 

"Who else?" 

***

"Where is Mamoru?" Haruka asked Ami. 

"He went to go and visit Usagi-chan in the hospital." Ami explained. 

"Did you tell him about Usagi?" Michiru asked. 

"I thought you did." The blue haired Senshi of Mercury looked at Haruka in confusion. 

"Minako is in danger!" Hotaru's frightened eyes turned toward Setsuna. 

***

Usagi nodded. "Why would I want to tell you that Mamoru did this to me?" She asked, eyes fearful. 

"Oh . . .my . . ." Seiya quickly stood up. 

"Oh, Seiya . . .please don't tell anyone!" 

"I'll kill him!" Seiya felt anger boiling in his veins. "I swear to you that I'll kill him!" He grabbed his shirt off the floor and started out the door. 

"NO, SEIYA!" Usagi ran after him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her. "I love you too much to lose you!" 

Seiya leaned down and kissed her gently, opening it a little, and then pulled back. "He needs to be stopped before he hurts Minako." 

Usagi's hand flew to her mouth. "I forgot about Minako-chan!" She exclaimed. 

Seiya raced into the Throne Room. "Kakyuu-sama! Summon Maker and Healer right away! We need to go to Earth!"

Kakyuu hit a few buttons on her throne and then looked at Seiya, perplexed. 

"We have a feeling that Minako is in danger." Seiya quickly put his shirt back on and started buttoning the buttons. 

***

"Don't be frightened . . .not unless you want me to hurt you!" Mamoru threw the covers off of Minako and pulled her out of the bed so she was standing. 

"Mamoru, please stop!" Minako flinched as his grip on her arm tightened. 

"How many times have I heard that before?" Mamoru asked himself, and then smiled at Minako. "Probably still waiting for HIM to come and save you, right?" 

"What?" Minako asked. 

Mamoru slapped her hard across the face. "Don't pretend you don't know!" Mamoru's eyes seemed darker then Minako had ever seen them before. 

"Don't touch me!" Minako wrenched free from his grip, and stood staring at him. 

"Oh, so you've decided to defend yourself again, have you? Do you seriously think that after I tore off your precious wings that you could ever fight back? You try that again, Usagi . . .and this time . . ." 

"SHUT UP!" Minako had covered her ears with her hands. "I don't have to listen to this garbage!" She scowled and clenched her fists. 

***

"We need to get to the hospital!" Haruka looked worriedly at Hotaru. 

"We won't be able to get inside. He's locked the doors." Hotaru's face went expressionless. "And using any sort of Senshi powers could endanger the other hospital patients."

"The are we just supposed to sit here?" Haruka stood up. 

"No," Michiru stood up. "We have to at least try. Come on, minna!" Michiru quickly got into Haruka's red sports car and the group sped away. 

***

"I was in the middle of a bath," Sailor Star Healer walked into the room. 

"No time to talk," Seiya had already transformed. She looked at Sailor Star Maker and nodded. "We need to get to Earth to save Minako." 

"Let me go, too!" Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm. 

"No, you can't go, Usagi." Sailor Star Fighter looked sternly at her. 

"I'm not a baby." She scowled. "Even if you don't let me go with you, I'll go on my own. It's my fault Minako is in danger, and I'm going to help her!" She threw her hands into the air. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" She was quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, her wings looked as if they had started to grow back, they weren't as bloody. 

Sailor Star Fighter flinched at seeing Usagi's wings but then nodded. "Come on, minna." He joined hands with Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. 

"You understand I need to stay here?" Kakyuu asked. 

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded. "Wish us luck." 

"Good luck." Kakyuu smiled. 

"SAILOR TRANSPORT!" The group transported off of Kinmoku. 

***

"Usagi," Mamoru walked slowly towards Minako. Minako backed up against the wall, and he was soon in front of her. "Don't defy me." He punched her in the stomach and then his fists were like a blur as he beat her all over her body. 

"Stop!" Minako screamed, and before she knew it, she sent her energy into a large kick that knocked Mamoru over. Minako quickly jumped over him and ran to the door trying desperately to unlock it. 

"Not so fast," Mamoru grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the floor. 

"NO!" Minako screamed and Mamoru covered her mouth with his own. His hands quickly started undoing her hospital gown and when he couldn't undo a knot, he tore it off of her. 

"NO!" Minako tried to kick him again, but her legs were pinned underneath her. His arms were holding down her arms. Minako quickly took her head and hit him in the face, using the time that she gained to try and get away. 

"So you want to fight back?" Mamoru slowly got to his feet as Minako tried desperately to unlock the door. He walked over to her and pulled a knife out of a sheath that had been on his belt. Placing the knife around Minako against her throat, he wrapped his free arm around her stomach. 

Minako felt the knife against her throat and let out a small gasp. 

Mamoru leaned in towards her ear and then whispered, "If you had just agreed in the beginning, nothing like this would have happened. You are mine and you always will be. Nobody can come between us . . .because we are destiny." 

"Who would come between us?" Minako whispered.

"HE would . . .the one you like so much." 

"Who?" Minako asked again. 

"Seiya." Mamoru shuddered. 

"Seiya?" Minako asked and her mind reeled. "Why would he be any match compared to you?" She asked. 

Mamoru spun her around and looked into her eyes. "What did you say?" He asked

"Why would Seiya be any sort of match to you?" Minako said again. 

Mamoru was confused for a moment and scowled in thought. Minako thought that maybe she could use psychology to get out of this one. 

"Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent, Usagi." Mamoru shook his head. "You never saw the way he looked at you, and the way you looked back at him. You don't have to worry about what will happen to your future, to your daughter." Mamoru placed a hand on Minako's stomach. "The daughter that I want. He's threatening to take that away from me." 

Minako felt woozy for a moment. 

"Starting to kick in, is it?" He asked and then smiled. "I wondered when it would work." Minako started to fall and Mamoru caught her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't worry, my sweet, I won't hurt you, you'll wake up when it's over."

Minako's vision started to go blurry as she felt as if she was being carried to a bed. The last thing she remembered was feeling very warm. 

***

[Author's Note: I am SO sorry about not updating this story sooner, I really didn't mean to neglect it, but I felt I shouldn't leave you guys on edge, since I had death threats from SWAK about updating this story too. Just kidding. ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think, I know it's kind of a cliffy . . .but evilness deserves evilness back, ne? Review onegai!]


	7. Minako chan?

Usagi rushed down into where she could sense Minako's presence, and she ran into a hospital room. Spotting Minako on the hospital bed, Usagi rushed over to her, to find her sleeping peacefully. 

"Thank goodness." Usagi whispered as she took Minako's hand and squeezed it gently. 

"There's no danger here, Usagi." Yaten stood, eyeing the room suspiciously. 

"He's gone now," Usagi whispered, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. 

"Odango," Seiya walked over and placed a gentle hand onto Usagi's shoulder. 

"We were too late." Usagi sighed, covering her face with her hands. 

Suddenly Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna rushed into the room, out of breath, Hotaru in tow. 

"Koneko-chan!" Haruka's eyes were alight with worry. "What are you doing here? You need to leave immediately!" 

Usagi nodded slowly. "I was just visiting her, Haruka-chan." Usagi smiled softly. 

Haruka rushed over and grabbed Usagi by the arm, and looked nervously at Seiya. "You all need to leave Earth right now!" 

Usagi nodded to the group as they transformed. Haruka grabbed Sailor Star Fighter's arm and pulled her aside for a moment. "Onegai, protect our Hime." Haruka said quietly, almost feeling helpless. 

"I promise." Sailor Star Fighter smiled and walked over to the group of senshi and they were soon teleported off the planet. 

"Usagi was worried. I think she suspects what we suspect, but I know she would never vocalize it." Setsuna looked at the sleeping figure of Minako. 

Hotaru walked over to a table where flowers were set and took a card out and saw it was from Mamoru. "He was here!" Hotaru gasped as she dropped the card to the floor. 

Michiru looked at Haruka and then took a deep breath. "Haruka, go and get some nurses, I think we need to check Minako-chan out."

"He must have brought this can of tea as well." Setsuna lifted the can and sniffed it. "I have a feeling . . ." She mumbled, watching Haruka leave the room. 

Minako made a small noise in her sleep, and Setsuna turned her attention to her, and said soft soothing words. 

"I have such a bad feeling about all of this . . ." Hotaru flinched, grabbing her shoulders in an attempt to ward off chills. 

Suddenly, Mamoru walked into the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He stopped when he saw the women, and smiled. "Oh, hello, minna-chan. I wondered if I'd see you." 

"How did you get here?" Michiru tried not to let her anger show through her cool-faced façade. 

Mamoru laughed and set the flowers on the table. "I came today to visit her. I was wondering when you would tell me about my poor Usako."

"How did you find out?" Hotaru asked, holding back another chill. 

Mamoru smiled. "A collogue of mine mentioned seeing a girl with an odd hairstyle in the hospital, and I figured out that it was Usako."

Haruka walked back into the room, and her gaze turned icy as she stared at Mamoru, her fists clenching at her sides. 

"Haruka, can I talk to you?" Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and brought her out of the room. 

"I'm glad to hear that Usako is at least in good hands." Mamoru fingered a rose that was in the bouquet he had brought. 

"Could you give me a moment alone with Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san?" Setsuna asked quietly. 

"Sure thing, I'll go and get something to eat." He smiled and left the room. 

The two women were quiet a moment, and Hotaru let out a large gasp as she shivered. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. 

"I don't know," Setsuna shook her head. "If he's done what we think he has, then he must be disturbed." 

***

Eternal Sailor Moon and the other Starlights arrived on Kinmoku quickly, and Usagi quickly de-transformed and hurried out of the room. Seiya quickly did the same, chasing her out of the room. 

"What seems to be wrong?" Kakyuu asked, worried. 

"I'm not sure." Sailor Star Maker sighed softly. "It seems that Seiya and Usagi are keeping this a secret." 

"Wasted my perfectly good bath time." Sailor Star Healer sighed and blew silver bangs out of her eyes. 

***

Usagi almost ran into her room and slammed the door, and Seiya almost ran into it if it weren't for his superior reflexes. He quickly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door and walked into the room where he saw Usagi had flung herself onto the bed, sobbing. 

"Odango, please don't be sad." Seiya walked over to the bed and sat on the edge delicately. 

"I thought he loved me," Usagi whispered. "I thought I loved him . . .but when I went back there, I realized that I don't anymore." She sobbed harder. "And the hardest thing is I don't even know if I want to go back ever again."

Seiya looked down at the crying angel. His love, the person he had loved since (it felt like) the dawn of his existence. The woman he would follow to the edges of the Earth just to see her smile. The Princess that he would die for, his Odango-atama. 

Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi and brought her into a strong hug, trying to send all of his love into a hug to her, trying to erase all of her fears by surrounding her with his pure love. 

"Seiya," Usagi melted in his grasp, closing her eyes and letting his warm arms surround her. Usagi slid down and laid her head onto Seiya's lap, letting him stroke her hair as she softy cried.

The two sat like that for a while, Usagi's sobs slowly becoming softer and less frequent. 

"Seiya?" Usagi asked quietly. 

"Hmm, Odango?" Seiya answered. 

"Will you ever leave me?" 

Seiya paused a moment, knowing that his answer could be a double edged sword. "Odango," He twirled her bangs for a moment. "No matter what you choose your destiny to be, I'll always be here to support you. If you want to stay with me, then I'll do everything in my power to make it so." Seiya paused a moment, swallowing. "But if you choose that you need to go back to Earth and if that means giving you up so you can be happy, I'll do it. But Odango," He pulled her chin up to face his. "I will never, under any circumstances, leave you alone. I'll do whatever I can to protect you." 

Usagi smiled, her blue eyes sparkling happily. "I'm so glad that you will always be there for me, Seiya." She hugged him tightly. "No matter what I choose to do, remember that I will always love you." She kissed him softly, almost meekly, as the darkness of the night surrounded them. 

***

"I have a feeling that Usagi might have been drugged." Setsuna handed the nurse the can of tea. "Is there anyway we can get this tested?"

"Uh, hai." The nurse nodded and took the can from her hands. "And we can test your friend again if you think it necessary." 

"Arigato gozimasu." Setsuna bowed deeply as the nurse left the room. 

Haruka and Michiru walked back into the room. 

"If I see him again, I'll kill him," Haruka muttered. 

"That's my point, Haruka!" Michiru was exasperated. "We can catch him like this! We need to catch him in the act, otherwise . . ."

"I bet he did everything to Koneko-chan, too. Don't worry, I can beat a confession out of him." She balled her hands into fists. 

Hotaru walked over to Minako and laid a gentle hand onto her friend. "Minna?" She asked quietly, and the group turned to her. 

"What is it, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked. 

"Minako-chan is in pain. A lot of it. Not just emotional, but she's in physical pain as well." Hotaru pulled down the blankets and looked at Minako's hospital gown. "Look, her gown is all torn." Hotaru slowly uncovered the blankets to her legs, "Look, she has all sorts of bruises, and they all look fresh."

"I don't see anything." Haruka stood near Hotaru and looked at Minako. 

"That must be because of the disguise magic, but I can FEEL them, I know they're there." Hotaru looked up at Setsuna, "Break the magic just for a moment, so you can see them." 

Setsuna nodded and looked at Hotaru, "But you need to keep a lookout at the door."

"Fine," Hotaru walked to the door and watched outside as Setsuna lifted the powerful magic for a moment, and the senshi gasped in horror. 

"She looks like she's been beaten badly!" Michiru winced as she saw her body covered with bruises. 

"I'll kill him . . .I'll kill him . . ." Haruka muttered, anger growing in her body. 

Setsuna turned her head and quickly set the magic back. 

Hotaru looked at the group, "He's coming back!" She almost yelped as she ran back into the room and hugged Setsuna tightly. 

Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and looked at her sternly, "Do nothing, am I clear?" 

Haruka said nothing, letting her nails bite into her palms deeply, trying to detract her anger from Mamoru. 

"How's my Usako doing?" Mamoru smiled as he entered the room. 

"She's fine," Michiru smiled a sweet, (fake) smile. "I just remembered an important engagement that Haruka and I have, so we need to be leaving, we'll see you again, Mamoru." She quickly exited the room, practically dragging Haruka along with her. 

Mamoru walked over to Minako and placed a hand onto her cheek and smiled softly. "Isn't she beautiful when she sleeps?" He asked. 

Hotaru gripped Setsuna tighter. 

"She's like an angel," He mused, rubbing his hand along her cheek softly. "But even angels sometimes need to punished." He stared at her for a moment, and Setsuna noticed a blank expression come across his face, and then he shook his head and looked at Setsuna. "Maybe that's why she was dealt this hand in life? She's strong enough to get over it." 

Setsuna nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. 

"Well, it seems that my Usako is in capable hands, so I'll be going then. Please tell her when she gets up that I love her." He nodded to Setsuna and then left the room. 

"It WAS him . . ." Hotaru shuddered and Setsuna hugged her tighter.

***

Princess Kakyuu was walking slowly along the halls of her palace, wandering without a real purpose, just in deep thought. 'I've never seen Fighter so happy since we got back now that she's here.' She slowed her pace as she entered the garden. 'It's great that Serenity-sama can do something like this to Fighter, make Fighter feel love again. But it makes me wonder if Fighter ever knew . . .' She trailed off, stopping by a rosebush and running her hands along a bud. 'I suppose that life is the best this way, and they're both happy, so I should be happy.' She looked off into space, sighing. 'I need to make sacrifices just like everyone else, but I never thought it would have to be you, Fighter. It's cruel of me to take you away from the one you love. The one that you fought so hard to protect, the one who you would die for.' She caught her finger on a thorn and pulled her hand back, looking at her finger and noticing that it was bleeding. 

"Don't worry about it, Kakyuu-sama." Sailor Star Maker walked over to her and took her hurt finger and gently wiped the blood off. 

"Arigato, Maker." Kakyuu sighed and looked up at her tallest senshi. 'At least I'll always have Maker and Healer.' She thought sadly as she fell into Sailor Star Maker's arms. 

"Kakyuu-sama?" Sailor Star Maker asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine," She slid her arms around the tall senshi's body and closed her eyes. 'Maybe I'm not meant to feel love in this life.' She sighed as Sailor Star Maker hugged her back. 

"I know," Sailor Star Maker hugged her Princess tightly. "It's hard for us to lose Fighter." 

***

Seiya sat on Usagi's bed, with Usagi lying next to him, slumbering quietly. She had fallen asleep, she must have exhausted herself that day with all of the traveling she had done. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto her hair and then got off the bed and left the room, walking down the hallway, admiring the tapestries, something he had not actually done for a while. Seiya was so engrossed in one, and still walking, that he didn't notice a small girl as she bumped into his legs. 

"Oh!" Seiya looked down at the small girl and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl sighed and fixed her hair, readjusting the bow that pulled it back. "Do you happen to know where Serenity-sama is? I have urgent business with her." 

"How did you know she was here?" Seiya asked, eyeing the girl with pink hair suspiciously. 

"Now that isn't really important, now is it? Can you take me to Serenity-sama or not?" The girl was annoyed. 

"I guess I can," Seiya raised an eyebrow and turned around, walking to Usagi's room. "But you had better not try any funny stuff." He warned. 

"Like I would try any funny stuff." The girl rolled her eyes. 

Seiya walked to Usagi's door and then turned to the girl. "She's sleeping, can it wait?"

"Nope," The girl opened the door and walked right into the room, turning on the light switch and walking over and rousing Usagi. "Wake up, sleepy head!" The girl shook Usagi. 

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at the girl for a moment. "Chibi-Usa-chan?" She asked, sleepily. 

"What did you do to screw everything up?" She flopped down onto the bed and scowled at Usagi. 

Usagi looked up at her, not sure what to do. "I . . I . . ." 

"Look, you can't just talk to my Odango like that!" Seiya scowled at Chibi-Usa. "Who are you, anyway?" 

"Well, I was SUPPOSED to be her daughter!" Chibi-Usa pointed to Usagi, scowling. "But this baka must have screwed everything up in the past." 

"Daughter?" Seiya felt dizzy for a moment. 

"Seiya . . ." Usagi got up and rushed to him, "Please let me explain," She pleaded. 

"You're willing to throw away a daughter just to fulfill some stupid lust you have for me?" Seiya looked at her. 

"What?" Usagi felt herself tremble. 

"You're willing to KILL her for me?" Seiya asked again. "I can't be with you, Usagi. You're evil!" Seiya walked out of the room. 

"No! Seiya, please!" Usagi tried to run after him, but Chibi-Usa grabbed her and spun her around. 

"Well, are you going to fix the future or not, Oka-san?" Usagi started to sob violently, and she was shaken, and she opened her eyes. 

"Usagi, are you okay?" Seiya was sitting in the dark room with her, looking at her worriedly. 

"Let me explain, Seiya!" Usagi sobbed. 

"What are you talking about?" Seiya looked at her, a small smile on his face. 

"It was a dream?" Usagi asked, looking up at him. 

"Must have been." Seiya smiled and hugged her tightly. 

"I'll kill her," Usagi sobbed, holding onto Seiya. 

"Kill who?" Seiya ruffled her hair gently. 

"My daughter," Usagi looked up at Seiya. "Well, the daughter I was supposed to have with Mamoru. It must be the reason he . . .he . . .raped Minako-chan."

"Shh . . ." Seiya hugged her. "I don't think that you will kill your daughter if you don't end up with Mamoru."

"Demo . . ." Usagi started. 

"Don't worry about it. Don't you think that if you were going to kill your daughter then Pluto wouldn't have sent you here?" 

Usagi paused and thought about this piece of information. "I guess not . . ."

"See? Then there's no reason to worry." Seiya smiled. 

"Seiya, you always say the most wonderful things." She kissed him gently. 

"What am I for?" He grinned. "Come on, I think it's dinner time, and I'm hungry." He got off of the bed and helped Usagi and took her hand as they walked to the Dining Room. 

***

Minako opened her eyes slowly, and her blurry eyes focused on Setsuna. 

"Setsuna?" Minako asked quietly. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Hotaru and Setsuna rushed over to Minako. 

"Yes, I am." Minako sat up slowly, flinching at the pain brought on from her many bruises. "I feel like I got run over by a car." She held her head. 

"Do you remember anything, Minako-chan?" Setsuna looked at her, pleadingly.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Minako shook her head. 

"Tell me, any clue can help us." Setsuna urged. 

"Well, I can remember being in a place, filled with flowers . . .I looked like myself. I walked over to a small pond and there was a small girl sitting by it crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she looked up at me with the bluest eyes . . ." Minako trailed off, looking away. "She said that she was worried about existing, and I asked her why she was worried about that. She told me that her parents were having second thoughts, and then I woke up here."

Setsuna nodded slowly. "Do you remember anything before you fell asleep?" 

Minako squinted a bit and then nodded. "Mamoru came and brought me some tea." Minako thought harder and then recalled what had happened to her. She started to shake violently, and Setsuna looked down at her, worried. 

"Call the nurses," Setsuna instructed to Hotaru, who nodded and left the room. 

"So much . . .pain," Minako could barely talk she was shaking so much. 

"I know . . ." Setsuna stroked her hair gently. "This will all be over soon." 

Minako heard those words and passed out, her breathing erratic and her blood pressure sky rocketing. 

"Hold on, Minako, hold on!" Setsuna grabbed her hand and pleaded as the nurses ran into the room. 

***

[Author's Note: Oh my GOSH! I have never before neglected a fic for three whole months, but I have a reason. My stupid dinosaur computer started giving me heck, and it won't even let me open up this story on it, so I had to switch computers and start over again with this chapter. And then my really old computer, like died totally, because now it won't even let me open up Internet Explorer . . .so it's been a rough road, but I think I'm finally back on track! Thanks for still reading, and I hope I'll be able to write more on this soon! Please review with your opinions! ^_^]


	8. Thunder Storms

[Author's Notes: Now, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, people probably started to think I was dead, ne? But I'm alive (obviously), and I sucessfully moved myself from Connecticut to Vermont, and now I have finally re-established all my writings, so I'll be updating more. ^^ Now, double dashy things indicates talking through the mind only. o.o '~~' Those. You'll see what I mean later on! Keep reading! :-D]  
  
Usagi sighed as she put another forkful of food in front of her mouth, her mind wandering about several things.  
  
"Odango, if you think too much about what it's made of, then you'll never finish." Seiya teased.  
  
Usagi didn't respond for a moment, and then she looked at Seiya and smiled. "Seiya, don't be silly." She quickly put the fork into her mouth and grinned. "Whatever it is made of, I don't really care." She quickly ate the rest of the food and grinned. "See?" Seiya laughed. "That's my Odango."  
  
***  
  
"Why, Maker? Why?" Princess Kakyuu sobbed quietly in Sailor Star Maker's arms.  
  
"What do you mean, Kakyuu-sama?" She asked as she looked down at Kakyuu's tear streaked face.  
  
"Why does this alweays happen to me?" She looked up at Maker, her ruby eyes filled with pain. "Why do I always get abandoned like this?"  
  
"You have never been abandoned." Sailor Star Maker tried to smile as she held her frangible Princess in her arms. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what."  
  
"I . . .know." She looked away for a moment, her tears started to dry up. "You'll always be here for me when I need you, thank you, Maker." She smiled slightly. "I need to take a walk . . .I think." She released her senshi and started to walk out of the garden, and Sailor Star Maker stood her ground and watched her Princess leave her.  
  
'I wish I could help you, Princess.' Sailor Star Maker looked at the ground, one of her own tears landing on the soft soil. 'I wish I could help.' She tightened her hands into fists, and looked up at the sky. She started running out of the garden and down the hallway, seeking out Seiya.  
  
*** Seiya and Usagi sat in the Dining Room finishing up their meal. Usagi heard a soft pattering, and looked at Seiya, confused.  
  
"Huh?" Seiya looked up at the ceiling. "Rain . . .that's funny. It usually doesn't rain this time of year." Thunder broke through his words, and he flinched slightly. "Especially thunder storms." Seiya felt a funny feeling overshadow him, but he shook his head to try and dismiss it.  
  
Suddenly, Taiki burst into the Dining Hall and ran over to Seiya. Seiya stood up, sensing danger.  
  
"Taiki?" He asked.  
  
Taiki walked over to him and grabbed his shirt roughly. "How could you, Seiya? How could you?" He shook Seiya violently, and Usagi quickly got to her feet, worried.  
  
"What?" Seiya was taken back by Seiya's odd behavior.  
  
"You of all people should know!" Taiki's voice was uncharacteristically loud. "How could you . . . no, how DARE you hurt her like this?"  
  
"Hurt who?" Seiya was shocked.  
  
"I thought I knew you better, but I guess I was wrong. I thought you of all people would protect her no matter what!" Taiki started to release Seiya's shirt. "But I guess I was wrong." Taiki fully released him and started to walk away.  
  
Seiya's mind spun and suddenly a sinking feeling overcame him. 'Princess?' His mind screamed, and he turned with horror towards Usagi. "Stay here!" He commanded as he bolted out of the room, sweat forming on his brow. "Please don't let me be late . . .oh please don't let me be too late!" Seiya's footsteps pounded on the hallway and it seemed like forever before he got to her office.  
  
"Princess!" Seiya yelled as he burst open the doors. His eyes scanned the room, and he saw Kakyuu's figure in the back of the office, and he ran over to her and was horrified at the sight he saw in the darkness of the room. 'Blood?' He looked at the ground.  
  
"KAKYUU!" He screamed as he ran to her side.  
  
***  
  
Minako had been moved to the Intensive Care Unit, and Setsuna and Hotaru sat outside in the waiting room, waiting nervously for an update on her condition.  
  
"Is she any better?" Haruka and Michiru walked into the room.  
  
"We haven't had any update of her situation." Setsuna sighed and shook her head. "I don't understand this! Why is everything so different from how it's supposed to be?"  
  
"My questions is why don't we just kill Mamoru now?" Haruka asked, and Michiru shot her a scowl.  
  
"That won't solve anything . . ." Michiru sighed and sat down in a chair.  
  
"It would solve Usagi's problem." Haruka muttered as she sat down next to Michiru. Hotaru stood at the window and sighed loudly, looking at the approaching dusk. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "Huh?" She turned to Setsuna. "Look, Setsuna-mama!" She exclaimed. "It's snowing!"  
  
Setsuna quickly got to her feet, joining Hotaru at the window. "Something is wrong . . ." Setsuna looked at Haruka and Michiru. "Definitely wrong. I'm going to go and check out the Time Gates, I'll be back." She turned and left the room.  
  
There was a short ensuing silence, and Michiru smiled slightly. "Hotaru," She patted the chair next to her. "Why don't you sit down and rest for a while, we don't want you to get too exhausted, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Hotaru took once last glimpse at the window and walked over to the chair and sat down.  
  
***  
  
Usagi stood in the dining room, hand clutching her heart brooch.  
  
"What's wrong, Taiki?" She asked quietly.  
  
Taiki turned to her, his purple eyes blazing. "Maybe it would have been best if you hadn't of come here." He turned around and started to walk out of the door.  
  
Usagi followed him, confused. "Please, Taiki, just tell me what's wrong! I want to help!"  
  
"If you want to help then go back to Earth where you belong, Usagi!" Taiki turned on her, anger across his face. "You can mettle in the affairs of Earth, why do you have to mettle with OUR planet and OUR Princess?" Taiki's face was twisted with anger. He spun on his foot and continued to walk out of the room, transforming and running down the hallway.  
  
Usagi felt tears come to her eyes. 'What did I do wrong?' She wondered, as she clutched her brooch tighter. 'What did I do wrong to deserve this?' Usagi turned and ran down the hallway, brushing away her painful tears that fell down her face.  
  
***  
  
"Princess?" Seiya ran to Kakyuu's figure, dropping to his knees and feeling the legs of his pants moisten with blood. He reached out to her figure and touched her softly, as lightning illuminated the dark room.  
  
Kakyuu had been kneeling, her back facing Seiya. Her black headdress was on the floor along with some pieces of her red dress.  
  
Kakyuu turned to him, red eyes puffy from tears and she dropped a knife that she had been holding in her hand. It clattered to the ground. "Gomen, Fighter," She sighed and fainted into his arms.  
  
"PRINCESS!" Seiya screamed, pulling her into his arms and quickly standing. His body shaking, he quickly transformed and pulled his unconscious princess closer to her. Sailor Star Fighter turned and started to run out of the room, and was met with Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"Maker!" Fighter felt tears pouring down her face.  
  
Maker's eyes flew over her Princess and her face alighted with worry. "Lie her down." She commanded, and Sailor Star Fighter laid her Princess on the ground.  
  
Sailor Star Maker knelt over their Princess and quickly tore off strips of her royal dress, binding her arms with them to quench off the blood flow to her wrists.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter felt herself shaking, she saw her Princess's normally pale face drained of blood, and she almost looked dead. Blood was pouring out of her at an amazing rate.  
  
"Can we save her?" Fighter's voice was small and weak, unlike Fighter's personality.  
  
Sailor Star Maker turned to Sailor Star Fighter and scowled. "I'll need some supplies to save her. You need to bind your energy with hers. That's the only way she'll hold out until I can stop her bleeding."  
  
Sailor Star Fighter nodded slowly. "Go, the sooner you come back, the sooner she'll be out of danger." She nodded, and Sailor Star Maker jumped to her feet and flew out of the room.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter reached down and touched Kakyuu's heart with both hands and felt her slowed beating. She closed her eyes and opened her mind, and poured her energy into Kakyuu.  
  
~~Kakyuu? Kakyuu? Can you hear me?~~ Sailor Star Fighter poured out with her mind, looking around and seeing hazy blackness.  
  
~~I'm over here, Fighter.~~ Kakyuu's response came slowly, pained, and the scene behind Fighter's eyes changed. She was in a forest and she wildly looked around for Kakyuu, and saw her sitting next to a stream.  
  
~~Kakyuu.~~ Fighter ran to her and knelt before her about five feet away. ~~Please come back to us, Princess.~~ Fighter looked up slowly, and met Kakyuu's gaze.  
  
Kakyuu's ruby eyes were pained, and she broke Fighter's gaze and looked away. ~~I don't know if I can do that, Fighter.~~ She whispered quietly. ~~I can't stand the pain anymore.~~  
  
~~What pain?~~ Fighter rushed to Kakyuu and fell to her knees.  
  
~~The pain . . .~~ Kakyuu winced and closed her eyes.  
  
~~Hang on!~~ Fighter pleaded and increased the flow of energy into Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu looked at her and smiled sadly, placing a hand onto Fighter's head. ~~I suppose you don't know, do you Fighter? I would think that you of all people would know how I felt.~~ Kakyuu felt herself falter, and Fighter send another wave of energy to her.  
  
~~Princess.~~ Fighter pleaded. ~~I'll do whatever I can, no matter how I can help you . . . I'll do anything for you, you know that.~~ Fighter pleaded.  
  
~~But, Fighter.~~ Kakyuu looked at her senshi and felt her eyes fill up with pain. ~~Your heart is all I want, and that is something I'll never get.~~  
  
Fighter looked at her with wide eyes. ~~Kakyuu?~~ Fighter was so shocked that her energy flow faltered, and Kakyuu winced and fell to the ground, but Fighter caught her in her arms, quickly sending her energy back through to Kakyuu.  
  
~~All I ever wanted was something I was never fated to have, Fighter.~~ Kakyuu looked up at Fighter, her eyes closing gently.  
  
Fighter felt tears pour down her face and she clutched Kakyuu closer to her. ~~Don't leave me, Kakyuu.~~ Fighter whispered, pressing her forehead to Kakyuu's. ~~Please don't leave me.~~ Fighter leaned down and kissed Kakyuu's lips, pulling her Princess closer to her, sending all of her energy she could muster to help her fallen Princess. Fighter pulled back from the kiss and looked at Kakyuu.  
  
~~It's all I ever wanted, Fighter.~~ Kakyuu sighed and closed her eyes. ~~It's all I ever wanted . . .~~  
  
"Get out NOW!" Fighter felt herself being physically pushed back to the ground, Sailor Star Healer on top of her.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter looked around wildly. "Healer, but, Kakyuu!" She quickly tried to get up and felt her energy drained.  
  
"One more second inside of her like that, and we'd be treating you as well." Healer got up off of Fighter and got to her feet, surveying the room.  
  
"Where is she?" Fighter didn't move.  
  
"Maker took her to the infirmary." Healer cast uneasy green eyes around the room, looking at the corner covered in blood. Her eyes went back to Fighter and she shook her head slowly. "What did she say?" Her voice was quiet.  
  
Fighter got up to a sitting position. She let her head rest on her hand and shook it, feeling her energy slowly regenerate. "She said she couldn't take it anymore." Fighter whispered.  
  
Healer nodded slowly and then turned around, her back facing Fighter. "The palace is at Code Nine lock down. You had better go and find Usagi before she wanders where she's not supposed to be." Healer walked slowly out of the room, her waist length boots clacking ominously on the marble floors of the palace.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter looked down at her bloodied fuku. "Princess . . ." She whispered, clenching her fists and trying to ward off the tears that started to come to her eyes. Bringing herself to a standing position, she slowly walked over to the knife that was lying on the lush beige carpet, now stained wet with red. Fighter leaned down and slowly picked the knife up, looking at the jagged edge and twirling it slowly in her hands. "How could this happen?" She wondered, her mind spinning. "How could I have let this happen?"  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto walked slowly through the curling mists that shrouded the Time gates. She raised her long staff into the air and the garnet jewel on the end of the staff glowed brightly and large, highly ornate doors swung open and she walked inside. The doors slowly closed behind her, obscuring her from the mists.  
  
***  
  
"Ten'oh-san?" A nurse walked out into the waiting room. Haruka was standing near the window, watching the snow fall gently, and Hotaru was sleeping on Michiru's lap, her legs on another chair.  
  
"Hai?" Haruka turned and faced the woman, her face grim.  
  
"Tsukino-san has stabilized." She looked at a clipboard that was in her hands. "And the tests that we run indicate," She stopped and glanced around the waiting room. "Maybe you should come and talk with me."  
  
Haruka nodded and shot Michiru a look, which the aqua haired woman returned with a knowing nod as the two left the room.  
  
Hotaru stirred slightly in her sleep and opened her eyes, staring up at Michiru. "When angels cry, does the snow fall on Earth?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Hmm?" Michiru asked and ran a hand gently through Hotaru's bangs.  
  
"Nothing," Hotaru shook her head and yawned. "Just a dream I had, is all." Hotaru snuggled a little closer to Michiru and dozed again.  
  
Michiru was looking absently out the window when she heard a small melody that sounded like the ring tone of a cell phone. She looked around the waiting room and then realized that since she was all alone in there, the music must be coming from her. She reached into her coat, which had been sitting next to her on a chair, and pulled out a hand held communicator that she instantly realized was given to her by Kakyuu-hime. She pressed the button to receive the message and tried her best not to disturb Hotaru.  
  
Sailor Star Maker's face appeared on the screen, her expression angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"Outer senshi of Earth," Maker started, looking over her shoulder. "Serenity-sama has been a welcomed guest in the palace of Kinmoku, and one should assume that she would act like thus." She glanced over her shoulder and then her scowl deepened. "Usagi-san has caused more problems than she has helped to solve and has thoroughly worn out her welcome here on Kinmoku. I would advise a quick return for her to Earth. Any questions regarding her return would be best fielded as a response to me at anytime. Thank you for your time." The screen went blank and Michiru was entranced with the acidity of the message.  
  
'What harm could Usagi-chan do there?' She wondered, as she slid the communicator back into her coat pocket and carefully stood up, cushioning Hotaru's head with Haruka's jacket. She walked to the door of the waiting room where Haruka and the nurse were talking in quiet voices outside.  
  
"And it had a very high level of sedative in it, I was surprised that it didn't hurt her nervous system in any way." The nurse said quietly and then looked up at Michiru. Haruka looked over her shoulder and shook her head sadly.  
  
"I'll give you updates as I receive them, Ten'oh-san." The nurse bowed slightly and started back down the hallway.  
  
"Is she okay?" Michiru asked quietly.  
  
"She's in a drug induced coma right now." Haruka leaned against the wall and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "That bastard Mamoru did it to her, he put sedatives in the tea."  
  
Michiru placed a worried hand onto her mouth and shook her head. "I just got a message from Kinmoku," She looked at the floor a moment and then back at Haruka. "Something has happened there, and Maker said that Usagi had worn out her welcome. I just don't understand it! She said to quickly arrange her arrival back on Earth."  
  
"If Usagi comes back, she'll be in more danger than she already is," Haruka said quietly.  
  
"I know," Michiru took Haruka's arm in her own. "For once, Haruka, I think I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be," Haruka placed a gentle kiss onto Michiru's forehead. "This will all work out, okay?"  
  
Michiru nodded and hugged Haruka tightly.  
  
"I hope so," Michiru whispered.  
  
***  
  
Usagi paced nervously around her room, unsure of what to do. She heard a small knock on her door, and quietly went to it, eyes alight. As she opened the door she expect to see Seiya standing in front of her, but was shocked to see Sailor Star Healer, not Fighter in front of her.  
  
"What is going on, Healer?" She asked, her tone of voice half- worried, half-demanding.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." She stated. "Thunder storms don't happen this time of year for nothing." She glanced around Usagi's room. "Have you seen Seiya?"  
  
"The last I saw of him, he ran out of the Dining Room because of something that Maker said." She sighed. "I wish I would be told what's going on."  
  
Healer suddenly winced and then looked at Usagi, her green eyes glimmering with pain.  
  
"Princess?" She turned and started to run down the hallway, away from Usagi. Usagi clutched her brooch and watched Healer run down the hallway.  
  
"What is going on?" She whispered quietly. "What is happening?" She shut the door slowly and suddenly felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUNNING AWAY!" Mamoru's voice screamed in her mind, and she spun around, half expecting to see Mamoru in her room. She panted slowly, and barely made it to the bed before slowly sliding down, clutching her brooch and fighting oncoming waves of nausea. 'What did I do, Mamo-chan?' She fought the nausea, only to be hit by a wave on unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Kakyuu felt herself floating in a milky darkness. Fighter's shocked face kept flashing again and again in her mind. Kakyuu clutched her hands to her heart. ~~It was never fated to be . . .~~ She let herself slip away for a moment, and she heard a scream. She came back from a moment, and felt Maker's presence.  
  
"If you die, Kakyuu-sama . . . I'll kill her, I swear it!"  
  
~~It wasn't Fighter's fault,~~ Kakyuu thought sadly. ~~It was my fault, all my fault.~~ She felt herself slide away again and she suddenly felt warm energy envelope her.  
  
~~Kakyuu-sama?~~ The voice asked quietly, as if it were far away.  
  
~~Serenity-sama?~~ Kakyuu answered back, feeling her heart wrench.  
  
~~What is going on, Kakyuu-sama?~~ Usagi appeared before Kakyuu, a worried expression on her face.  
  
Kakyuu smiled sadly. ~~I've given up, Usagi-san. I can't take the pain anymore.~~  
  
~~I thought that the Princess of Kinmoku would be the LAST person I'd ever hear that from!~~ Usagi almost yelled. ~~Don't you know that giving up like this just shows your weakness? All you'll be doing is hurting the ones you love . . .~~  
  
Kakyuu scowled. ~~I return the same back at you, Serenity-sama.~~  
  
Usagi's expression turned to one of hurt. ~~It was selfish of me to step out of my line, Kakyuu-sama. But I'm doing it for Seiya's sake.~~  
  
~~What do YOU know about Fighter?~~ Kakyuu shouted. ~~All you did was come and take her away from me! I've known her since she was a first training senshi! I've loved her all of this time . . .~~ She trailed off. ~~All you did was come into the picture and take her away from me!~~  
  
Usagi winced slightly. ~~Maybe it was unfair of me to fall in love with Seiya.~~  
  
~~You have your own destiny on Earth that you need to fight for!~~ Kakyuu felt herself shake.  
  
~~But I don't want that destiny anymore.~~ Usagi whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
~~Do you think I want THIS fate, Usagi?~~ Kakyuu yelled, tears sliding out of her ruby eyes.  
  
~~No, Kakyuu-sama.~~ Usagi looked at her feet. ~~But on the same token, I don't want to be with someone who hurts me!~~  
  
~~It's unfair of me to tell you how to run your life when you have Fighter's heart tied around your finger.~~ Kakyuu turned away, trying to let herself slide off into the darkness again.  
  
~~Kakyuu-sama.~~ Usagi grabbed Kakyuu's shoulder. ~~If you go away, then I'm going with you. I can hurt Fighter just as much as you can.~~ Usagi threatened.  
  
Kakyuu sighed softly. ~~I'll come back for a while, then.~~  
  
~~Thank you, Kakyuu-sama.~~ Usagi slowly faded away, and Kakyuu opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Princess . . ." Sailor Star Maker had been clutching Kakyuu's leg. "Princess . . ." She was sobbing.  
  
Kakyuu looked down at her arms and saw the nasty gashes she had given herself. Those gashes were now sewn up with small, careful stitches.  
  
"Maker," Kakyuu whispered.  
  
Sailor Star Maker looked up and her expression turned to a smile.  
  
"I'm not leaving you yet," Kakyuu smiled gently.  
  
"Thank goodness. . ." Sailor Star Maker sighed happily.  
  
"Please bring me Fighter." Kakyuu closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"I don't belong here." Sailor Star Fighter held the knife firmly in her hand. "I don't deserve everything I've been given." She brought the knife into the air and brought it back down quickly, slicing through her fuku. "Princess, forgive me," She whispered.  
  
***  
  
[Author's Note: O_O I'm an evil lady, ne? ^__^ Neglecting everyone for this long and then leaving it here! *looks around* People probably don't love me anymore...;__; *cries* Come back! I swear I'll update next week! Please come back! *lol* I will update next week, and hopefully it won't be as much of a cliffy . . .but this IS my angst fic...*evil laughter* ^.~ Catch y'all on the flip side!] 


	9. Defeated Retreat

Setsuna walked back through the waiting room of the hospital, confused. As she walked into the waiting room, she saw Haruka and Michiru talking quietly, and Hotaru sleeping in a couple of chairs.  
  
"Minna," Setsuna walked into the room.  
  
Michiru and Haruka looked up at her.  
  
"Everything at the Time Gates . . ." She paused a moment. "Is perfectly fine." Michiru and Haruka exchanged worried glances.  
  
"We just received this message from Kinmoku." Michiru handed Setsuna the communicator, and Setsuna watched the message and then turned and looked at the two women.  
  
"I don't understand this at all." Setsuna shook her head.  
  
"Maybe we should send a few of us to Kinmoku to see what the problem is." Michiru leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Haruka and Hotaru should stay here with Minako." Setsuna looked at Haruka. Haruka opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Setsuna. "We need you to be able to protect her if she is visited again by Mamoru."  
  
Haruka nodded slowly. "I'll stay here if that is what you think is best, Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna looked at Michiru, and the two women nodded.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can." Michiru started to walk out of the door. "Let's hope that it means that Usagi isn't with us." The two left the room.  
  
(Time Stars)  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and sat up. She was on the floor, and she quickly got to her feet. "Seiya . . ." She whispered, feeling nervousness creep up on her. She threw open her door and raced down the hallway to Kakyuu's office and ran inside. She put her hands to her mouth, looking at the blood covering the carpet, and the fallen figure on the floor.  
  
"SEIYA!" She rushed to Seiya's side.  
  
Seiya was lying on the floor, and Usagi quickly knelt next to them and slowly rolled him over. In Seiya's hand was a large knife, and in the other was Seiya's Henshin Star.  
  
"Odango," Seiya smiled gently.  
  
"Oh, Seiya, you had me so worried." Usagi hugged Seiya tightly.  
  
"I gave my energy to Kakyuu-hime," Seiya explained, a pained expression covering his face. "And . . .I cut off my Henshin Star, so now I can't regenerate as quickly."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Usagi asked, tears running down her face.  
  
"I've failed Kakyuu so many times, I never want to fail her again." Seiya took a deep breath, almost tired from speaking.  
  
"Kakyuu loves you deeply, you know." Usagi took the knife out of Seiya's hand and threw it to the side.  
  
"I know." Seiya broke Usagi's gaze and looked to the side and was quiet a moment. "Odango, has something you wanted your entire life ever happen, and then you realize don't want it anymore?" Seiya asked, quietly.  
  
"Yes, Seiya. But the thing I wanted all that time was the thing that had needed me the most. Actually becoming Sailor Moon was one of those things." Usagi smiled gently. "I didn't want the responsibility once I got it, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me." Usagi ran her hand gently through Seiya's bangs.  
  
"What if the thing you thought you wanted all along turned out to be something that you really didn't want?" Seiya whispered.  
  
"Then you should have the thing that you wanted all along." Usagi felt her eyes prick with tears.  
  
"Odango," Seiya hugged Usagi tightly, and she hugged him back. "You are so important to me."  
  
"Aishteru, Seiya." Usagi whispered, her eyes closing and tears streaming down her face.  
  
The door burst open to reveal Sailor Star Healer, standing with her hands on her hips. "Kakyuu seems to be coming out of the darkness." She said quietly. "And she wanted to see you, Fighter."  
  
Seiya slowly got to his feet and started to walk out the door, Usagi rising and walking to his side, helping him to walk. "We can go together, Seiya." Usagi smiled and wiped away her tears.  
  
Seiya smiled painfully and took her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
(Time Stars)  
  
"What do you mean, we can't come in?" Sailor Pluto stood at the gates of the palace of Kinmoku.  
  
"Gomen, Pluto-san, the palace is under Code Nine Lock Down. The only ones allowed to enter or leave the palace is Kakyuu and her senshi. It's for the protection of Kakyuu, you see?"  
  
Sailor Neptune sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "How long do you think we will have to wait?"  
  
"Until I am told that the Lock Down level is lowering." The Guard fingered a walkie-talkie at his belt.  
  
"Why couldn't we have just transported inside that palace?" Sailor Neptune whispered to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Under a Code Nine Lock Down, all transports are forced to land outside the gates. Plus, it's rude just to appear in their palace." Sailor Pluto twirled her staff slowly.  
  
The walkie-talkie at the belt of the guard crackled and the Guard walked away from the gate and answered it. He came back to the two senshi and nodded slowly. "The Code Nine Lock Down should be lowered soon. Half an hour wait, tops."  
  
"Great," Sailor Neptune sighed and sat down on the soft grass.  
  
(Time Stars)  
  
"Princess," Sailor Star Maker gently shook Kakyuu's shoulder. "Fighter is here to see you."  
  
Kakyuu opened her eyes slowly and nodded gently. "Arigato, Maker. You are dismissed." Maker bowed and left the room, Seiya walked into the room and bowed before sitting in the chair next to Kakyuu's bed.  
  
The two were silent for a moment, and Seiya reached up and gently placed a hand onto Kakyuu's arm.  
  
"Kakyuu-sama," Seiya started, placing her Henshin Star onto Kakyuu's stomach. "I've failed you so many times . . . I want this one to be the last time I ever fail you. If such is your wish, I will resign as your head Senshi, and seek a job somewhere else."  
  
Kakyuu looked at Seiya's henshin star and her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you to be gone from my side, Fighter." She felt tears slide down her face. "You are the most important person to me in the world. I love you truly and deeply, and I always have."  
  
Seiya felt tears come to his eyes and he looked away. "I have, too." He whispered. "But I transferred that love to Usagi."  
  
"You loved me?" Kakyuu felt her eyes burn as more tears started to fall. She sobbed quietly and brought one bandaged hand to her face and tried to hide the tears.  
  
"Gomen, Kakyuu-sama. I am so very, truly sorry."  
  
"Fighter . . ." Kakyuu felt her body shake. "That kiss you gave me . . .does that mean . . .?"  
  
Seiya looked away. "I bound myself to Usagi with love."  
  
"Fighter . . .!" Kakyuu sobbed harder.  
  
"I didn't want to . . .I mean, I just wanted to . . ." Seiya slowly stood up and shook his head. "You can't just step in and try to take my love away . . .that's unfair!"  
  
"And she can't just step in and love you whenever she feels lonely, Fighter." Kakyuu sat up and wiped her eyes. "She has you trained to come crawling whenever she's lonely!"  
  
"It's not like that!" Seiya countered, bringing his hands to his sides and balling them into fists.  
  
"You said it yourself, Fighter. You transferred your love from me onto her . . ." Kakyuu pleaded. "Don't you see that you don't have to do that anymore?"  
  
"Kakyuu . . ." Seiya shook his head slowly. "I can't just change my tracks that easily. I promised to protect her . . ."  
  
"And you vowed to protect me not matter what! Your vow of loyalty must mean something to you! If you feel obligated to Serenity-sama, don't! You are more obligated to me than to her! Love me first, Fighter!"  
  
"I loved you for a long, long time, Kakyuu, and it got me nowhere . . .stop acting like a brat and accept this as the truth."  
  
"Fighter . . ."  
  
"You can't just step in and expect me to drop the love I have for Usagi for you. I may have loved you first and most, but I still do love Usagi. Don't try and get out of this by being a wimp," Seiya walked to her and cupped Kakyuu's face with his hand. "If you want me, than fight for me." Seiya smiled sadly and then turned around to leave.  
  
"Fighter . . ." Kakyuu called, and Seiya stopped and turned around slowly. "Please take your henshin star back, I still want you as my guardian. I don't ever want anything like this to get between our posts and loyalties to each other, do you understand me?"  
  
Seiya nodded and took the henshin star off of Kakyuu's stomach and then bowed slightly and left the room.  
  
(Time Stars)  
  
"Code Nine Lock Down has been changed back to normal Code Three Lock Down." The Guard walked to the gate and unlocked it.  
  
"Good." Sailor Neptune got up off of the ground and dusted off her legs as she and Sailor Pluto walked into the palace.  
  
They walked into the palace and walked to the Throne Room where they found Usagi, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer.  
  
"Minna!" Usagi rushed to Pluto and Neptune and pulled them into tight hugs.  
  
"What is this about Usagi causing trouble?" Sailor Pluto walked over to Sailor Star Maker and scowled.  
  
"Kakyuu has taken ill, and I was worried at the time." She glanced at Healer for a moment. "I'm sorry if it was out of line, but I thought it would be the best way to get some of you here."  
  
"How is Kakyuu ill?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
  
"She was injured." Sailor Star Healer sighed. "Unfortunately, it was by her own hands, she was really upset, and tried to kill herself, it seems."  
  
Sailor Neptune and Pluto looked shocked.  
  
"The reason has yet to be determined." Sailor Star Maker looked away, and Usagi looked at the ground. She knew the reason was because she had taken Seiya away from Kakyuu.  
  
"How is Minako-chan?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"She's in a drug induced coma right now." Sailor Pluto sighed. The amount of sedatives given to her was very great. She's lucky her nervous system wasn't damaged."  
  
"I want to go back." Usagi looked up at Pluto and Neptune. "I can't help Minako by being here."  
  
"And you won't help her by going back and injuring yourself. Whoever is out to get you will harm you if you come back." Sailor Pluto scowled.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking, minna." Usagi looked down at her feet. "I think I am ready to go back and face my demons. Coming here only delayed the battle."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter quickly ran into the room, her fuku still covered in blood from Kakyuu, the center where her henshin star was attached was cut out.  
  
Usagi turned to her and smiled sadly. "I need to go back, Seiya."  
  
"WHAT?" Fighter exclaimed. "You can't! You'll be hurt, I promised that I'd protect you!"  
  
Usagi took Fighter's arm and started to walk out of the room. "Please excuse us for a moment, minna." She walked out of the Throne Room and looked at Fighter for a moment.  
  
"You can't go back, Usagi. He'll just hurt you even more."  
  
"I have a destiny to fulfill, Seiya. By coming here, I have lost my way. This was not meant to be."  
  
"But . . .I LOVE you, Usagi! I LOVE you!"  
  
"And I love you, too, Seiya." Usagi brought her arms around Fighter's body and closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall from her cerulean eyes. "But fate is fate, no matter how we try to change it. My heart will always be with you, and I think Mamoru knows that and it was what he feared the most. I need to fulfill my destiny, as painful as if may be."  
  
"Odango," Sailor Star Fighter tightened her hug around Usagi.  
  
"It's not me who you wanted, Seiya." Usagi whispered.  
  
"It is you . . ." Fighter trailed off.  
  
Usagi leaned up and caught Fighter's lips in a kiss. Energy exploded between them, and Usagi felt herself thrown back slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at Fighter.  
  
"O . . .dango?" Sailor Star Fighter took a small step back from her.  
  
"What?" Usagi felt warmth growing inside of her.  
  
"You have wings . . ." Fighter whispered.  
  
Usagi walked slowly to a mirror at the other side of the hallway and looked at herself in amazement. "So it's begun . . ." She whispered softly. Her clothes has been transformed to her Princess Serenity gown, and her moon symbol glowed with white light.  
  
"I'll always love you, Usagi." Sailor Star Fighter stood behind her, and gently placed hands onto Usagi's shoulders."  
  
"You helped me heal my wings, Seiya." She closed her eyes and placed her hand onto Fighter's. "But I must fulfill my destiny." She turned around and hugged Fighter tightly.  
  
"If that is what you must do . . ." Fighter took off her henshin star and de transformed into Seiya.  
  
"Princess Serenity will always love Prince Endymion . . ." Usagi felt tears burning again at the corners of her eyes. "But Usagi will always love Seiya." The two fell into a hug, and stayed there for a long time. Usagi pulled back and stared into Seiya's eyes for a moment. "Just as Sailor Star Fighter will always love Princess Kakyuu." She smiled and broke from the hug with Seiya.  
  
"So this is goodbye, then, Odango?" Seiya asked.  
  
"For now," She smiled and took Seiya's hands into her own. "But I promise to see you again. Please see me off."  
  
"I will with all my heart." Seiya hugged her again. The two then broke the hug and looked at each other for a long time.  
  
"I don't want to lose you again, Usagi." Seiya whispered as he reached up and gently touched her face.  
  
"Don't make this harder then it already is," Usagi felt her eyes start to brim with tears. They kissed for a long time, arms falling around each other, each as a complete piece of the puzzle, easily falling together as fates intertwined.  
  
"It's time." Usagi whispered as she broke the painfully sad kiss.  
  
"I know . . . I just wanted it to last longer." He smiled ruefully.  
  
Usagi turned around and walked back into the Throne Room, her long white wings stretched out behind her.  
  
"Serenity-hime!" Sailor Neptune gasped.  
  
"It's time to return home." Usagi smiled. The Senshi all nodded and held hands, and Usagi walked to them and took their hands. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Goodbye, Fighter."  
  
"Goodbye, Serenity-sama." Seiya smiled and waved slightly.  
  
The room filled with a flash of light, and the group was gone from the room. Seiya collapsed to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Fighter!" Healer and Maker both rushed to Seiya and carried him to the infirmary.  
  
(Time Stars)  
  
"She's waking up, Ten'oh-san." A nurse came in and smiled.  
  
"Good, I want to take Hotaru-chan in to see her if that's okay?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine." The nurse left the waiting room and Haruka walked over and gently shook Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan? She's awake now, would you like to see her?"  
  
Hotaru blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hai, I would like to see her." They both walked out of the room and into Minako's room in the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
"Haruka, Hotaru!" Minako called out cheerfully as the two entered the room.  
  
"Minako-chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Hoatru ran to her bedside and smiled.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better now," She giggled. "I did have a lot of weird dreams when I was out, though!"  
  
"I'm glad you're better now." Haruka smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, I can't really tell if it's the drugs or what," Minako laughed slightly and yawned. "It must be some of the drugs because I'm feeling rather sleepy, being someone else is hard work, ne? Especially 24 hours a day . . .it makes me hungry . . ." Minako trailed off, falling into a sleep and Hotaru patted her arm gently and looked at Haruka.  
  
"She's going to pull through this, she's strong."  
  
"Let's hope so," Haruka shivered slightly. "I can feel changes in the wind . . .and I don't like them at all."  
  
(Time Stars)  
  
[Author's Note: Well, I promised a weekly update, and I feel really bad to have failed that promise. ;; Honto gomen, minna-chan. But life got in the way, (as it usually does) and I feel pretty sad that most of the Seiya/Usagi writers just aren't writing anymore. It makes me feel like I'm the only one left. sniffs Well, maybe the readers of this will be encouraged to start writing themselves, and we'll have the genre up and alive again! And yes, I left you all with another cliff-hanger, but I'll try as hard as I can to update NEXT Saturday, okay? glomps Keep reading and writing, minna!] 


	10. Ascension To High

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Princess Serenity landed on the rooftop.

"Are you sure that you are ready to do this, Serenity?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"I am ready for whatever my fate has in store for me." She smiled slightly. "Come now, let's go and see Minako-chan."

"But you can't go down looking like that!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.

"Of course!" Princess Serenity threw her hands into the air. "Luna Pen! Disguise me as Minako, or Sailor Venus!" There was a flash of light, and Serenity had been changed to Minako. "Works like a charm!" She exclaimed, winking.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune shot each other worried glances.

"If you think this is right . . ." Sailor Neptune said quietly.

"Yes, it's is right." Usagi opened the door to the roof and started down the stairs. Sailor Neptune and Pluto de-transformed, and followed her.

Haruka paced the room, and Hotaru watched her, sitting on a chair next to Minako.

"I don't like, this," Haruka ruffled her short blonde hair. "I don't like this at all."

Hotaru nodded slightly, touching Minako's hand gently.

Mamoru walked into the room, suddenly, and his eyes seemed to be aflame.

"Where is she?" He was shaking, and Haruka balled her hands into fists by her sides.

"She's right here, Mamoru-san." Hotaru said quietly, and Mamoru walked over to Minako and leaned down next to the bed, touching her cheek gently.

Haruka bit her lip and tried as hard as she could not to say anything, turning her face away from Mamoru. 'I hope Koneko-chan is safe.' She thought angrily.

Usagi walked into the room, and took a small step back at the sight of Mamoru. Setsuna and Michiru walked in behind her, and stiffened.

"M . . .Mamo . . ." She trailed off, swallowing and remembering that she was Minako. "Mamoru-san."

Mamoru turned around and looked at her for a moment, staring at her strangely, and for a moment, Usagi thought that her magic wasn't strong enough, and he saw through her disguise.

"Hello, Minako-chan." Mamoru said after a short pause, a smile breaking out across his face. "Did you come to see Usako, too?"

"Hai." Usagi nodded and took a step closer to Mamoru, and Haruka stepped towards Minako, obviously knowing that this Minako was Usagi.

"Minako-chan, I think that we should talk outside . . ." Haruka took her arm, but Usagi shrugged it off.

Usagi looked up at her for a moment, and her face lost expression. "No, Haruka. You need to let me do this."

Haruka let go of her arm, and immediately backed off, unnerved by Usagi's reaction, but knowing that she had to comply.

"Chiba Mamoru . . ." Usagi planted her feet firmly in front of Mamoru. "You have caused a twist in life, and you need to be punished."

"Nani . . .?" Mamoru took a step back in horror.

Usagi pulled back her disguise magic, and was transformed into Princess Serenity again, and Mamoru gaped in horror.

"But . . .you . . .are . . ."

"Take a look at her, Mamoru." Princess Serenity shook her head, and Mamoru looked over to Minako, and saw her now for who she really was.

"How could you . . ." He shook with anger and rage.

"Chiba Mamoru," Princess Serenity called upon the power of the silver crystal, as the jewel floated in front of you. "You need to be punished."

Mamoru's eyes opened wide in fear, and he stepped back, and screamed as a blinding white light embraced the room. When the light slowly faded, Mamoru's clothes were smoking, and in another flash of light, he was transformed into Prince Endymion

The Outer Senshi opened their eyes to find themselves transformed by the light as well, and they stared at their Princess in disbelief.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed, blinking furiously. He ran towards her and embraced her in a hug, picking her up and twirling her slightly, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Endymion, I know you would come back," Serenity hugged him, smiling.

Endymion cast his eyes down, and released Serenity from the hug. "I'm so sorry for what I did . . ."

"You weren't yourself." Princess Serenity touched Endymion's lips with her fingertips, shushing him. "Mamoru as a person had grown corrupted and wrong, and you had no power over that." She smiled.

"Serenity?" A voice asked, and Serenity turned and looked at the bed, and saw Sailor Venus.

"Venus!" Serenity exclaimed, breaking away from Endymion and embracing her senshi. "I missed you, and I worried so much."

"It's okay now, isn't it?" Sailor Venus smiled at Serenity. "It's started, hasn't it?"

"Yes, I think it has. Fate has finally run its course."

Sailor Pluto took a few steps closer to the group, nodding sagely at Princess Serenity's words. "Serenity-hime, you now know it's time to ascend to your throne?"

Serenity released her senshi and took a few steps closer to Sailor Pluto. "I know it is time." Serenity looked around the room, and felt a pang of longing. She couldn't fight off the tears that came to her eyes as Seiya flashed into her mind.

'_I'm leaving you behind, Seiya, because this is the path that I have to take, this is the future that I have set forth for myself. This is the fate that I chose to accept, and the pain from it was my decision to bear. Please forgive me, Seiya.'_ Serenity lapsed a moment, shedding tears for Usagi's love.

Endymion stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Serenity.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes," Serenity wiped her eyes with her hand trying to smile. "I'm just so happy." She lied, then burying her face into Endymion's chest.

"The future is nigh, let us now ascend to Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Pluto said quietly, and the room around them melted as the future became the present.

Author's Note: OKAY! I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in eons, but I would like to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed. In fact, the last reviewer is the one who motivated me to retype my story to begin with. You see, I had back update typed, and then I lost the disk and all motivation to update again, but that last reviewer helped me to remember my love of writing, and my horrible cliffy I left you with last time. So please remember that I am here now, and I will continue to update, most likely within the week, and the story is NOT OVER YET! _ hugs and glomps to all her fans _ I'll continue with an update sometime later in the week when I have access to computers. Thanks to all of my fans, so very, very much! Sorry about the teaser in this chapter, but there's hope yet!


	11. The Truth

Seiya laid on his bed, sighing and staring up a card that he was holding in his hands. The quality of paper was very fancy, and on the front there was a picture of two interlocking bells. He opened it, and reread the first lines.

**You are cordially invited to attend to wedding of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom. **

Seiya never read any further then that. The dates had long since passed, and moping about the past wasn't going to do him any good.

_Seiya attended the ball in his human form, dressed in his familiar red tuxedo. He stood in the back of the church, not sitting with the rest of the party of Kinmokusei. _

_Before the vows were exchanged, Seiya ducked out of the church and onto the connecting balcony, which not only overlooked a view of Earth, but also contained a large rose garden. The balcony itself was made of the finest marble, and Seiya walked to the railing and leaned against it, sighing. _

_"Seiya?" A voice asked from behind him. _

_Seiya turned around, and his breath was taken away by Princess Serenity standing behind him, holding a bouquet of red roses. _

_"Odango?" He asked quietly. _

_"You didn't stay for the vows." She took a step closer to him, her wedding dress ruffling. _

_Seiya turned his head away. "I couldn't . . .gomen." _

_"I understand, Seiya." She smiled sadly. "But come to the reception with me." _

_"I don't think I can." Seiya shook his head. _

_The two were quiet for a moment, and Seiya looked down at the rose garden. He glanced back at Princess Serenity and took another step towards her, touching her bouquet. "The most beautiful roses seem to have the sharpest thorns." _

_Princess Serenity reached down into her bouquet and took out a flower, and placed it in Seiya's suit pocket. _

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't remove my thorns for you." She smiled softly. "Don't mope around in this form, anymore, Seiya. Try to enjoy this as much as you can. Be happy for me?"_

_He looked up at her and noticed the sincerity in her eyes. "I can try to for you, Odango Atama." He felt his heart start to break. "But I'll only do it for you." _

_Princess Serenity smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "Arigato, Seiya. You don't know how much this means to me." _

_Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter and threaded his arm through hers. "Come on," He smiled. "We wouldn't want to miss your party." _

_They slowly walked back into the church, and back into the wedding. _

Seiya sighed and looked at the card again, thinking sadly about the wedding. He heard a knock at the door, and quickly stuffed the card under his pillow, jumped to his feet and opening the door.

Sailor Star Healer stood at the door, smiling. "Moping around in this form again, Fighter?" Healer smiled, teasingly.

"Shut up." Seiya sighed. "Any reason you're here besides harassing me?"

"Actually, Kakyuu-hime sent me, she just returned from her trip to the neighboring galaxy. She wants to see you in her chamber right away." Sailor Star Healer eyed Seiya. "And I think that you probably shouldn't be looking like that." She spun on her heel and walked down the hallway.

Seiya glanced back at the bed a moment, and then transformed, hip length boots clacking on the marble floors.

Princess Serenity stood on her balcony looking up at the Earth. This had been the last place she had seen Seiya. She sighed, thinking of her past, and thinking about how her future had worked out. 'Is this right?' She wondered, clasping her hands to her heart. 'Did I do the right thing?'

Suddenly Serenity felt someone clutch her arm, and she whirred around, suddenly on guard.

"It's okay." A voice laughed.

Serenity scowled. "Don't creep up on me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Gomen." Endymion repressed a smile.

Serenity sighed and then smiled. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Endymion."

"I know you didn't." He took a step closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The two stood in silence for a moment, looking up at the Earth hovering above them.

Endymion leaned over and kissed Serenity, gently at first, and then he pulled her into a hug, kissing her more.

Serenity pushed him away gently, and noted the hurt expression on his face.

"Gomen." She turned away. "I'm just not ready."

"If not now then when?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "If we never consummate our relationship, then Chibi-Usa will never be born!"

"Oh, Endymion, don't you trust me?" Serenity touched Endymion's shoulder.

He paused a moment, nodding. "Yes, I do trust you, Serenity, it's just so hard to be away from you like this. I just love you so much."

"I know." Serenity smiled, and she kissed him gently.

"I can wait until you're ready, Serenity." He smiled, holding her hands in his. "I don't mean to rush you. You know what's best."

Serenity nodded, smiling.

Sailor Star Fighter walked slowly to Kakyuu's chambers, knocking on the door upon arrival.

"Come in." Kakyuu's voice lingered out to her.

Sailor Star Fighter opened the door and walked inside surprised to see Kakyuu out of her normal clothes. She was wearing a long red dress, and her headdress was sitting on the table next to her bed.

"Kakyuu-hime?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Come in, Fighter." Kakyuu smiled, patting her bed.

Sailor Star Fighter walked in and sat down on the bed next to Kakyuu.

Kakyuu threaded her arm through Fighter's, and snuggled up closely to her. "I missed you when you were gone, Fighter."

"I missed you, too, Kakyuu-hime." Fighter smiled, touching Kakyuu's arm fondly.

"Fighter," Kakyuu reached her arm around Fighter and twirled Fighter's ponytail with one finger, "I have to go to a ball tonight, and I want you to be there to entertain me."

"Entertain you?" Fighter blushed.

Kakyuu sat up and looked at Fighter, eyes shocked. Then she laughed, "Oh Fighter, I didn't mean like that!" She laughed loudly, holding her mouth with her hand. She stopped laughing and cleared her throat, smiling. "No, I wanted you to accompany me to the Ball since I get very bored there. I'd like to have someone I could talk to."

"Okay then." Fighter nodded, smiling.

Kakyuu leaned over and kissed Fighter gently, and Fighter wrapped her arms around his Princess and kissed her back gently.

"Aisteru, Fighter." Kakyuu sighed.

"Aisteru, Kakyuu-hime."

Princess Serenity awoke from her dreams with a start. She quickly sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, looking over at the sleeping Endymion.

She stood up and took her robe, from the chair next to the bed and put it on quickly. The robe was made of the lightest silk, and covered her white flowing nightgown. She walked out of the room and started to walk down the hallway, her long sheer robe streaming out behind her as she walked.

'Something isn't right, and I can feel it . . . something isn't right.' She walked to the Senshi's wing in the palace, and walked down the hallway quietly until she heard voices. She crept closer to Sailor Venus' room and saw that the door was open a crack, and light was coming from the doorway. Princess Serenity sat down next to the door and listened.

"How could this happen?" Sailor Uranus asked loudly.

"I thought that the transition to senshi form would have ruled out this possibility." Sailor Jupiter said.

"It's not impossible, you know how hard it is, though, Serenity-hime will have a hard time." Sailor Mercury said quietly.

Serenity heard Sailor Venus cry quietly, and she leaned over and looked through the keyhole in the door, alarmed.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Sailor Venus cried as she sat on her bed.

"Sh . . ." Sailor Saturn placed a gentle hand onto Sailor Venus. "We know . . ."

"Can't we just get rid of it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No!" Sailor Mercury looked alarmed. The rest of the senshi looked at her. "This child will be royalty."

Princess Serenity flew to her feet, in shock, covering her mouth with her hand. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could; heart burning, and tears coming to her eyes.

_'Do you see what this has caused?'_ Princess Serenity's mind rang out with the voice of Usagi.

**'No! It wasn't my fault . . .I . . .I . . .'** Serenity gasped.

_'I need to go, please Serenity! I let you take me over, but now I need him more than ever . . .please!'_

**'No . . .you can't, you made your decision,'** Serenity doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

_'I need to see him, Serenity!'_ Usagi's voice rang in Serenity's mind loudly.

**'I have a destiny to fulfill!'** Serenity's mind screamed.

_'LET ME OUT!'_ Usagi yelled, and Princess Serenity crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

Endymion had felt Serenity leave his side, but he thought nothing of it, until he noticed that fifteen minutes later, she had not returned. He got up out of the bed and started to search the hallways for her, decided that she might have gone to the rose garden, he walked towards it and saw a fallen figure in the middle of the hallway.

"Serenity?" He took a step closer and then gasped. "SERENITY!" He yelled, running to the fallen figure on the floor. He took Serenity in his arms and cradled her gently. "No, Serenity!" He yelled, eyes starting to water as he noticed she didn't move. "Help! Help! Please! Someone help!" He called, fighting against the tears that started to flow.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune heard the Prince first, and quickly bolted out of the room, running down the hallway.

Sailor Uranus had her space sword unsheathed, and Sailor Neptune was holding her mirror, ready to attack any foes that might have invaded the palace.

They saw Endymion crouching over Serenity, and didn't recognize him at first, but recognized Serenity's fallen form.

"KONEKO!" Sailor Uranus ran to her side, falling to her knees on the floor.

"I found her like this," Endymion looked up at Sailor Uranus, his eyes wet with tears.

Sailor Neptune quickly fell to her knees, touching Serenity's hand. "She's cold!"

"She can't be dead . . ." Sailor Uranus didn't know what to do. Serenity's limp body seemed to look paler then life would allow.

Sailor Pluto ran down the hallway after the other senshi, and to the fallen form of Serenity.

"Serenity?" Pluto dropped to her knees, setting her staff aside. "Give her to me," She commanded Endymion, who handed the cold figure over to Pluto.

"Is she dead?" Endymion asked, voice cracking and another sob escaping him.

Sailor Pluto looked over Serenity, and then shook her head slowly. "No . . .she's not dead," She looked up to Endymion. "But the Silver Crystal is gone."

A/N: Ah….so so sorry for not updating. ;; You'll all forgive me, won't you? The angsty-ness is not over yet, and while I'm not going to excuse my long updatedness (for I'm getting ready for college, and that eats up a lot of time) I will try to write more. Okay, tell me what you think!


	12. Losing The Power

Kakyuu cuddled closer to Fighter in the bed, resting her head on Fighter's shoulder.

"Aishteru, Fighter." She sighed happily.

"Aishteru . . ." Fighter said quietly, almost drifting off to sleep. "Odango."

"What?" Kakyuu sat up sharply, startling Fighter.

Fighter sat up as well, noting the anger in her hime's eyes. "What's wrong, Kakyuu-hime?"

"You of all people should know what you said!" Kakyuu felt her anger rise. She pulled the sheet up and covered herself with it, turning away from Fighter.

"I didn't say anything!" Fighter raised an eyebrow, touching her shoulder.

Kakyuu turned and looked at Fighter, and Fighter's mouth suddenly moved, "Usagi, she's in trouble." Fighter's eyes widened as Seiya's voice escaped her lips. She clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Hime, but that wasn't me." Fighter said, her voice hushed by her hand.

"Seiya is trying to come out?" Kakyuu scowled a little, unsure of what to think.

Fighter nodded. "I've been fighting him for quite a while, sometimes I just get tired, and let him have his way by de-transforming."

"Well, maybe what he has to say is important. Why don't we see?" Kakyuu cocked her head to the side slightly.

"If you're sure . . .?" Fighter took her hand away from her mouth.

"I'm sure." Kakyuu leaned down and kissed Fighter's lips.

Fighter pulled back from Kakyuu and nodded, the room suddenly was filled with a flash of light, and Seiya stood at the side of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at Kakyuu for a moment, before turning his eyes away. "Thank you, Kakyuu-hime." He bowed.

Kakyuu pulled the sheet closer to herself, covering her nakedness.

Seiya turned around and ran out of the room, knowing exactly where he had to go. He burst into the Throne Room, and felt his body freeze when he spotted Usagi standing in the center of the room, hunched over and crying.

"Odango?" Seiya asked, taking a small step closer to her.

Usagi looked up, and then ran to him, eyes streaming with tears. "Oh, Seiya!" She exclaimed, falling into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Seiya held Usagi in his arms and his heart cried out in pain.

"It's . . .Minako-chan . . ." Usagi sobbed.

"Odango . . .you're so light . . .and pale. How did you come here?" Seiya pulled away from Usagi and looked at her face. Her face was pale and hollow and she looked almost dead. The only color in her face was her bright and shining blue eyes, which trickled with tears. She was dressed all in white, she was wearing a white nightgown, and it only added to her specter-like qualities.

Usagi looked away from Seiya, casting her gaze to the floor. "I . . .well," She looked up at Seiya again. "Serenity knew something was wrong, and that was when we found out that Sailor Venus is pregnant!" Usagi sobbed slightly.

"Pregnant?" Seiya asked. "But I thought that it was almost impossible in senshi form . . ."

"Somehow it transferred over . . .from Mamoru. And so now . . ." She turned her head away and sobbed. "I just couldn't stand it. I had to see you . . .so I stole the Silver Crystal from Serenity," She looked up at him. "Oh, Seiya, I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't bear it! I think I may have made the wrong choice . . ."

Seiya shook his head. "No, you made the right choice, for what you thought. You didn't know all of this would happen, and you were only thinking about your daughter. It's not your fault, Usagi. Destiny . . ."

(The Moon Kingdom)

"Destiny . . ." Endymion whispered to the wall, banging his head on it gently. "It was our destiny . . ." He felt tears come to his eyes as he felt even weaker than before.

Sailor Mercury stepped out of the infirmary and walked over to Endymion, touching his shoulder gently. "Endymion-san, you may see her now, if you wish."

Endymion turned and looked at Mercury, tears forming in his eyes. "How bad is it?"

Sailor Mercury looked away. "It's bad. The Silver Crystal is totally gone from her body. We're keeping her alive now on life support from the other senshi. We're slowly feeding her enough energy to keep on living, but it will take a toll on the senshi after a while. With Sailor Venus unable to give her any of her energy . . ." Sailor Mercury sighed. "She is alive, though, Endymion-san, we should be thankful for that. Whoever took the crystal from her, didn't want to kill her."

Endymion looked up at Sailor Mercury. He shook his head slightly, and looked to a pair of guards that were standing near the infirmary. "What are you doing, standing there?" He yelled. "Search the palace! I want every room searched, and every guard questioned! How could you have let someone do this to your Queen?" He yelled, his normally quiet voice reverberating off the walls of the palace. The guards quickly ran down the hallway.

Sailor Mercury placed a hand onto Endymion's shoulder. "We've already sent a few of the senshi out to do a search of the palace. Now we're searching the galaxy for any teleportation results from the palace. We'll find them, I just know it."

Endymion nodded, tears trickling down his face. "I need to see her."

Sailor Mercury nodded, and led him into the infirmary where Sailor Mars was sitting next to Princess Serenity, slowly feeding her energy. Sailor Mars was emitting a red glow, and the Princess was covered in a red light. Sailor Uranus was leaning against the wall across from the bed, looking at the Princess, but she looked up when Endymion walked into the room.

"Serenity . . ." Endymion walked over to the bed, and looked down at Serenity. "How could this happen?" He asked.

Sailor Uranus took a step away from the wall for a moment, "Whoever did this to Serenity, we'll find them. I swear it to you, Endymion, I swear it to you." Sailor Uranus balled her hand into a fist until it hurt. "I swear it."

(Kinmoku)

Kakyuu walked down the hallways, out of her formal attire, and dressed only in a long red nightgown, her hair was falling down her back messily. As she neared the Throne Room, she heard crying, and she turned and looked through the crack in the door. She saw Usagi and Seiya hugging . . .Usagi? Kakyuu couldn't believe it. Hadn't she transformed into Princess Serenity?

Kakyuu felt an uncharacteristic wave of jealousy sear through her, and she opened the door wider and stepped inside the doorway.

"Serenity?" Kakyuu's voice echoed off the Throne Room walls, and Seiya turned and looked at Kakyuu.

Kakyuu walked into the room, suddenly aware of Usagi's tearful condition, and she grew worried. "Are you okay? Serenity, what happened?"

Usagi pulled away from Seiya and walked to Kakyuu, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kakyuu-sama, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't do it." She walked closer to Kakyuu.

Kakyuu grew alarmed, and her voice was quiet. "What couldn't you do?"

"I couldn't give him up." Usagi sobbed. "I tried to bury my feelings, I really tried, but they just came back, Kakyuu, he is my soul, and I love him!" Usagi voice grew shrill as she cried, her last words echoing off the walls of the palace.

There was a long silence after that. Seiya couldn't believe his ears: Usagi came back for him? It wasn't because of Sailor Venus?

"Odango . . ." Seiya broke the silence, and then looked at Kakyuu, pausing.

His Princess was shaking, she was shocked, and her face didn't change expression, but two tears slowly slid down her face. She blinked quickly for a moment, and turned, running out of the room.

"Kakyuu!" Seiya's voice echoed off the walls. "Wait!" He started to run after her when Usagi sunk to the ground. Seiya spun around and went to Usagi, conflicted. "Odango?" He asked quietly.

"I'm wearing it down," Usagi said quietly.

"What?" Seiya held her in his arms, looking intently into her deep blue eyes. Her face had grown more ashen, if possible, and her lips had turned white.

"The Crystal . . ." She looked back up at Seiya. "And I'm killing Serenity!" She sobbed, throwing herself onto Seiya. Never in her life had she been so confused.

"Sh . . ." Seiya whispered, tucking Usagi's hair back behind her ears, and gently wiping away the tears from her cheek.

"Seiya . . ." Usagi rolled over in his arms, and looked up at him, their eyes staring deeply into one another's for a long moment. Seiya leaned down and kissed her, gently, and it was then that Seiya could feel the difference in Usagi's energy. Seiya closed his eyes tightly and held her even closer, turning his gentle kiss into a powerful kiss, full of passion, anger, and confusion. He concentrated with all that he had, and suddenly he was covered in a red glow, turning back into his senshi form. Seiya was going to keep Usagi with him no matter how hard he had to try. Fighter's face glowed with red light, and Usagi's body was covered in red light.

The two slowly started to lift off the floor, slowly floating to their feet, as a shockwave of energy exploded throughout the castle.

(The Moon Kingdom)

Sailor Mercury ran back to the Infirmary as fast as her legs could carry her. She burst into the Infirmary, much to the surprise of Prince Endymion and Sailor Uranus.

"What is it?" Prince Endymion got out of his chair by Serenity's side.

"It's . . .it's . . ." Mercury was out of breath and she panted.

Sailor Mars was still sitting, trancelike, feeding her energy to Serenity, when suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she yelped.

Everyone in the room spun around, looking at Princess Serenity and Sailor Mars.

"I . . .I . . ." Sailor Mars started, shocked. "She's admitting energy . . .someone else's light is inside her!"

Sailor Mercury took a step closer to Princess Serenity, and gasped.

The moon symbol on Serenity's face started to glow with a bright red light. Princess Serenity was encased in this red light, and slowly her body rose into the air, about two inches off the bed.

"Serenity!" Sailor Uranus shouted, unsure of what was going on.

"What is this?" Prince Endymion asked, in shock.

"I'm not sure," Sailor Mercury looked at Endymion. "But I have some news."

Everyone in the room looked to her. "I checked the teleportation maps, and no one teleported _to_ the moon, only _from _the Moon."

"Where?" Endymion felt a lump in his throat.

Sailor Mercury took a deep breath. "Kinmoku."

Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Mercury in shock. "You don't think . . ."

"I don't know." Sailor Mercury interrupted. "But we need to find out, come on."

(Kinmoku)

Sailor Star Healer was sitting in Kakyuu's office when the burst of energy burst into her room. "Fighter?" She immediately flew to her feet. Something was not right.

She threw open the door to the office and almost fell down when she saw Kakyuu-hime standing in the doorway. "Kakyuu-hime?" She asked after catching herself. She noticed the sad look on Kakyuu's face and knew something was wrong, as Kakyuu was dressed out of her normal garments, her crown was nowhere in sight, and her long beautiful red hair hung down her back lazily.

"Healer . . ." Kakyuu cast her eyes down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Kakyuu-hime?" Healer reached out and touched Kakyuu's arm in shock.

Kakyuu threw herself onto Healer, eyes filled with tears, and Healer caught her, in shock.

"She promised she wouldn't . . .she promised me . . .and that's why I came back! She took Fighter from me and she won't give her back!" She sobbed onto Healer's chest, pounding her hands onto Healer's shoulders. "It isn't fair . . ." She sobbed, sinking to her knees.

"Kakyuu?" Healer knelt on the ground and peered down at Kakyuu.

Kakyuu looked up at Healer, tears in her eyes. "You love me, don't you, Healer?" She asked.

"What?" Healer asked her, unsure. "Of course, Kakyuu-hime, my duty lays only to you."

Kakyuu looked away from Healer, her ruby orbs shining with pain. "Fighter couldn't love me, Fighter didn't want me."

"No . . ." Healer turned Kakyuu's face to hers. "Fighter loves you, too."

"Why couldn't I have fallen for you, Healer?" Kakyuu asked quietly.

Healer swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat grow.

"I . . .I . . ." Healer trailed off, but then started again. She only had this one chance, she might as well blow it and know the result. "I love you, Kakyuu-hime. I mean, I _love _you, very much."

Kakyuu looked up into Healer's green eyes in shock. "You . . .?"

"I always have." Healer smiled gently, despite herself. "But there's always been Fighter, so I didn't want to say anything."

Kakyuu couldn't believe her ears. Healer . . .her Healer, was saying this?

Kakyuu opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly the palace rocked as if an explosion had just gone off. Kakyuu fell onto Healer, and looked up at the green-eyed senshi.

"What's going on?" Healer asked, shocked.

Sailor Star Maker burst into the room, suddenly.

"Kakyuu-hime! I think we're under attack! Quick!" He grabbed Kakyuu's arm and separated her from Healer. "We have to get you underground!"

Healer swallowed and felt her blood turn cold. This was bringing back so many memories . . .Galaxia . . .

"We need to get you to a safe place, Kakyuu!" Sailor Star Maker, pulled on Kakyuu's arm, but she wouldn't move.

Healer turned to Kakyuu and fell to her knee, taking Kakyuu's hand. "Kakyuu, please do as Maker says, I was willing to give my life to protect you before, and I am willing to give it now." She kissed Kakyuu's hand and then flew to her feet.

"Healer!" Kakyuu yelled, stretching her arm out to her green-eyed senshi.

Healer stood at the door of the office for a moment, turned around and saw the tears in Kakyuu's red eyes.

"Go with Maker, Kakyuu." Healer smiled and ran out of the door.

"Healer!" Kakyuu yelled, struggling against Maker.

"Come on, Kakyuu-hime." Maker grabbed her Princess tightly and pulled her waist. "Hurry! It's our only chance!"

Kakyuu swallowed hard and turned, running with Maker to the back to of office, where they opened a secret doorway.

"Kakyuu, please stay in here." Maker pushed her gently to the doorway. "I know you'll be safe here." Maker shut the door, and then turned, running out of the room after Healer.

Kakyuu waited until she knew Maker was gone, and left the room, following her two senshi.

Author's Note: Okay, it hasn't exactly been a short period of time since I updated, but I'm still writing every chance I get. I wasn't really sure how to end it, but I thought with Endymion and the crew on the way, and something mysterious happening…well, I hope I figure out what I'm going to write next! lol Until then, tell me what you think:-D


	13. Trouble in Paradise

Author's Note: I should probably explain something before people get too confused. For the sake of my story, Usagi, Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity are all separate entities. The power of the Silver Crystal in my story allowed them all to generate in one body. Corny, you may think, but the people outside of the sailor senshi are people, too, dangit! Seiya and Fighter are two separate entities in this story, and so are Usagi and Serenity. Just to clarify. I know it sounds sort of ridiculous, but it's my story . . .lol And I'll do with it what I want!

Sailor Star Fighter felt her body go limp as her power supply started to dwindle. She barely noticed as she floated to the floor, her grip still tightly on Usagi. Her grip lessened when the two were softly laid on the ground by the red light. Fighter fell back to the ground, eyes rolling back into her head.

Usagi's head rose from its resting place on Sailor Star Fighter's shoulder, and her eyes fluttered open. Her legs were straddling Sailor Star Fighter's body, and her hands gently placed on the senshi of the star's shoulders.

"Fighter?" Usagi's brain slowly clicked with recognition. She felt better than she had; she looked at her own hands, and realized they were more physical now . . .

Usagi gasped and shook Sailor Star Fighter. "Fighter . . .you?"

Fighter opened her eyes slowly and let a weak smile run across her face. "Seiya . . . he wanted to save you no matter the cost. Seiya . . ." Fighter gasped in pain and started to cough.

"No! Fighter, I…this was my decision, it shouldn't affect you or Seiya because of my mistakes!"

"Too late, Odango," Fighter smiled weakly again, her power fading, and transforming back into Seiya.

Usagi felt angry, sad, confused, all at the same time. What had she done to Fighter? Why had she been so selfish?

"Seiya, you big baka!" She shook his shoulders. "I didn't ask for this . . .I . . "

"What's done is done, Odango. Take . . . this chance to figure out what you must do. I've helped you all I can . . .I've bought you extra time in this form, and that is all I can do . . ." Seiya's voice started growing soft, and his head fell backwards, eyes rolling back into his head, going unconscious.

Usagi leaned down onto Seiya, sobbing quietly. "I didn't ask for this sacrifice from you! I didn't want it!" She gripped the material of his shirt tightly with her hands, so engrossed was she in her own feelings and the lacking in Seiya's spirit, that she didn't even feel the power fluctuation as Endymion, Uranus, and Mercury transported into the room.

As the three stood in the room, their energies retreating, they stood in shock of the sight before them.

Sailor Uranus felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. "Koneko?" She asked.

Usagi's head turned to them, and her face registered with shock.

"Usagi-chan?" Sailor Mercury asked, unsure of what was happening.

Usagi slowly got to her feet, body shuddering. She had not expected this at all . . .but with Serenity out of commission . . .

"Do you feel the shift in energies?" Sailor Star Maker shouted to Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor Star Healer nodded, feeling her adrenaline surge. "Intruders. They will not be tolerated."

"Usako . . ." Prince Endymion was confused. "I don't understand, what is going on?"

"He did this, didn't he?" Sailor Uranus strode over to Seiya, and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Uranus, don't do that!" Usagi exclaimed, tugging on Uranus' arm.

Endymion grabbed Usagi and pulled her away.

"I don't understand what is going on, but you're coming back with us, and we're going to sort this all out . . ."

"No, Endymion, you're hurting me!" Usagi exclaimed, struggling.

Suddenly the door to the Throne Room burst open, and Sailor Healer appeared in the doorway.

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" She yelled, throwing her attack into the air.

Prince Endymion dodged the attack, pulling Usagi to the side, and Sailor Uranus dropped Seiya to avoid the attack, pulling out her space sword, ready to fight.

"Intruders!" Sailor Star Healer yelled, walking into the Throne Room, not recognizing the senshi of the Earth. "Next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Healer!" Mercury shouted. "It's us, from Earth!"

But Sailor Star Healer couldn't hear them, she was so upset, she was in a void of anger, this time she wasn't going to let her planet be destroyed . . .

"STAR . . .SENSITIVE . . ." She charged up, as Seiya slowly opened his eyes, coming back to consciousness.

"Yaten!" Usagi screamed, as she broke away from Prince Endymion.

"Koneko!" Sailor Uranus yelled as she reached after Usagi.

"INFERNO!" Sailor Star Healer put all of her energy into the attack and blasted the 'enemies' as hard as she could, aiming straight for Usagi.

"YATEN-KUN!" Usagi shouted with all of her might as she felt the attack buzz closer and closer to her.

Usagi closed her eyes and braced for the attack, hoping that at least death would release her from her horrible fate.

Sailor Mercury had charged up her energy, and even though it was mostly in vain, she ran to push Usagi out of the way. "AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The attack met with Healer's in the air, slightly lessened the power, and then Sailor Mercury took the brunt of the attack, falling to her knees. "We're not your enemies, Healer." She stammered, and Sailor Star Maker rushed into the room.

Sailor Star Healer's heart dropped into her stomach.

"You attack your friends and allies?" Sailor Uranus shouted, angry.

Sailor Star Maker placed a gentle hand onto Healer's shoulder.

"We are only responsible for protecting our planet. Attack first and ask questions later is a method that we should have employed while Galaxia was attacking us. And if you are meaning to visit another planet, there are certain channels you must go through . . ."

"Damn your channels!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "You attacked us, it was unprovoked. You sit aside while our planet is in grave danger, while you attack our friend, while you allow the Silver Crystal to come to your planet!"

"The silver crystal?" Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer had just noticed Usagi's presence.

"How is that even possible?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"It shouldn't be." Sailor Mercury stood, flinching.

"Mercury!" Sailor Uranus rushed to Mercury's side, helping her up.

"This is unforgivable. Allowing the Silver Crystal to come into your planet, with or without your knowledge is unacceptable!" Sailor Uranus raised her space sword, ready to fight.

"Stop it, Uranus!" Usagi shouted.

The group all turned their eyes to her. "This is not their fault; it is not Seiya's fault. It is mine and mine alone."

Princess Kakyuu arrived, standing in the doorway, watching quietly.

"I understood the risks, and I understood the great sacrifice that I was asking Serenity to perform, I asked her and she allowed it."

"You're killing her." Endymion whispered, tears in his eyes. "Can you be that selfish, Usagi? You want to ruin Serenity because you can't get over some little fling?"

"How dare you!" Usagi yelled, for the first time, losing her temper. She paused, panted for a moment, and steeled herself.

Seiya sat up, slowly, energy mostly still gone. "None of you understand, and I'm not going to ask you to try." Everyone's attention went to him. "This is not something that I can explain with words, it is only something that I knew had to happen." Seiya grinned, despite feeling dizzy. "All is not what it seems, ne Endymion? Trouble in paradise?"

"Seiya!" Sailor Star Maker gasped.

Prince Endymion walked over to Seiya and tugged him to a standing position. "You don't know anything about her." He glared. "You think that you can just come in and take her away from me? Well, you're wrong. I know that you're behind this. You probably want our Kingdom to fall, you'd probably be glad if we all perished."

"No," Seiya gritted his teeth. "You never appreciated what you had. Usagi left you because you hurt her in ways that you can't even begin to fathom. **You don't deserve her.**"

Endymion lifted his hand to smack Seiya, and Usagi grabbed it, and pulled it back down.

"No, Endymion, he is right."

Suddenly, the group felt a large tug at their consciousnesses.

"Serenity is _dying._" Sailor Mercury whispered.

Sailor Uranus walked to Usagi and grabbed her arm. "Usagi, playtime is over, we are returning to Earth right now to hand the crystal back to Serenity."

"No!" Usagi shook her head. "He almost died to give me more time!"

"This is not something we're discussing. I'm **not** going to let you kill her. You need to come back with us," Sailor Uranus added, calmly. "You need to give Serenity back the crystal . . ."

Usagi pulled her arm away from Sailor Uranus, forcefully. "All my life people have told me what I have to do." She shook with anger. "They have told me I had to be Sailor Moon, I had to save the universe, I had to watch my friends die, I had to marry Mamoru . . ." She scowled. "And now look what's happened! For one time in my life, I know exactly what I want to do, and now I can't!"

"Your destiny . . ." Endymion started.

"I've had enough with destiny!" Usagi shouted, "And I'm sick of it." With this, the moon symbol on her face started to glow bright red. "And if I can't live with the love of my life, then Serenity's not getting this crystal back!"

"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Mercury tried to run to her friend, but felt her legs glued in place.

"My destiny . . ." A bright light started to fill the room. "Is what I make it!"

Suddenly the room grew hot, and the blinding red and white light poured from Usagi's body.

Then, as the light died down, the senshi opened their eyes, and both Seiya and Usagi were gone from the room.

Author's Note: Yes, I know it has been a year since I updated. I apologize. Actually, what really happened is that I wrote the ending and then hated it, and left it completed for a long while. I didn't want this to turn out like Sealed With A Kiss where I was ashamed of and hated the ending.

And yes, every time someone reviews, I still get the review. I have received several reviews as of late to update and some Private Messages as well. It wasn't nice of me to leave the story like this. I'll try to add more and get another chapter out soon…as soon as I figure out what is happening next, that is. Thank you for your encouragement and reviews. They do not go unnoticed. And I apologize to you, personally. I should not have made you wait. Thank you for reading, I'll be working hard.


End file.
